


Spiderman the Porn Star of Wade's Fantasies

by Hibaakaiko



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter, Excessive lube use, Fantasy, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Food in bed with crumbs, Furry Kink, Imagined bestiality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Sub Wade Wilson, Suicide Attempt, Tacos, Weird Sex, Wrongful Imprisonment, a little kinky, choking on cock, fluffy kink, possible triggering materials, unicorn fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibaakaiko/pseuds/Hibaakaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are never really alone as long as you have at least one hand.  Well, one hand and a device with the internet on it.  Why not take advantage of both when you're sitting around?  Well Wade sure does...on top of a roof for all to see.  Especially for Spiderman to get an eyeful of.<br/>Caught off guard, Wade finds himself Spiderman's all too willing prisoner.  Webbed and carried off to a shabby apartment Deadpool discovers that his fantasies might not have been as one sided as he had thought.  Peter Parker wants Wade Wilson in every physical way possible.<br/>But does Peter want the emotional depth that Wade wants from their impromptu relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are never really alone as long as you have at least one hand. Well, one hand and a device with the internet on it. God, Wade swore he would marry whomever invented the internet (and thank the gods that person wasn't actually Al Gore). After all, he wouldn't have so many hot pictures of Spiderman naked and doing unspeakable things to himself if it weren't for the internet.   
Granted Wade wasn't stupid enough to believe any of these pictures were of the Spiderman he knew and loved. But he had a very good imagination and with that stupid mask on, Spiderman could actually be anyone. He could even be this porn star jacking it while wearing the web printed spandex pants and gloves (one of his favorite porn films of all time).  
Just thinking about Spiderman sprawled out on a mountain of fluffy throw pillows slowly touching himself and moaning Wade's name...He was rock hard in his uniform. It looked like his wrist would be getting a workout tonight after all. It wasn't like he had anything else planned for the night; and masturbation would kill some time until trouble broke out in this part of the city.   
Damned it!   
Was every bad guy in New York on vacation? Was there a bad guy holiday or convention in Chicago he didn't know about? Didn't those jack asses know he depended on them doing dumb shit to keep himself entertained between jobs!?  
Wait...did bad guys even go on vacation or have conventions?  
Yeah, masturbation seemed like a good use of his time. He teased himself with just the brush of his fingers as he turned the volume up on his phone put his favorite video on play and set the device aside. He had flagged a little during his fit of rage but whoever this porn star was...He was loud and had a wonderfully dirty mouth; just the way Wade liked 'em. It had him raging hard (hah, raging) again in seconds. Taking his gloves off, he tossed them blindly over his shoulder before squirming his too tight pants down just enough to free Wade Jr.  
He stroked the head of his cock adoringly, “You like being free don't you?” Wade cooed to himself biting his lower lip to keep from moaning. That didn't stop the guy in the video from sounding like a needy whore. Wade wrapped his fingers around his shaft glancing to the Spiderman on his phone his breath hitching as the guy turned over onto his hands and knees, ass in the air. If Spiderman was like that right now, right here before him he would not stop himself or regret shoving right into what was probably a super hot very limber body.  
Now, don't get Wade wrong. He wasn't one of those idiot straight men who didn't know that anal sex took lots of lube and a lot of time. He just knew that porn stars always prepped themselves before a shooting and if Spiderman was a porn star (now wouldn't that be fucking hot!?) he would be ready for him. Dripping wet, stretched like any good whore would be. Maybe he would make Spiderman ride his cock...  
Wade whined forcing himself to slow down knowing damned well how embarrassed he would be (and how taunting his boxes would get) if he came too soon. Smearing the gathering pre around the head, he licked his lower lip. If Spiderman didn't come prepared, horny, and dripping just for him that was okay too. He would kill to fuck those soft pink lips he had actually seen more than once.  
Being a smart ass, witty possible porn star, of course Spiderman would have a big mouth ready to gobble up cock. HIS COCK. He could just see those sweet lips which rarely uttered a curse word getting completely filthy with spit and pre. “Oh fuck me,” He panted eyes fluttering shut behind his mask. He would debauch Spiderman in every way possible really make him look like the porn star he had to be.  
If he had his choice he would cum on Spiderman's flushed upturned face because, who wouldn't!? And he would take a fucking picture of that shit and never let anyone else see because he was a possessive bastard. Then on nights like this he would pull out that picture and...  
Or he could take a selfie of Spiderman's dick in his mouth. Spiderman would taste so damned good as he came down his throat...“SHIT!” He cried out cumming to thoughts of Spiderman catching him like this and punishing him. Making him swallow his porn star cock, and yeah, Spidy would so fuck his face. Just using him, he was just as monster after all. No one would be upset if Wade got raped, abused, and used.  
“WADE!” A shocked screech that sounded an awful lot like Spiderman brought the merc a bit out of his mind. Opening his eyes and sitting up a bit more he glanced to his phone then to what had to be the most realistic hallucination he had ever had.  
“I can explain!” He blurted in case this was real and every wet dream (and masturbation fantasy) was coming true. The video was still playing volume full blast on his phone. He scrambled for it his dirty hand smearing cum across the case as he fought with the tech to turn it off (or at least put the damned thing on mute.) “I mean it's pretty obvious but who DOESN'T touch themselves to thoughts of you!”  
“Wade...shut UP!”   
Okay, things were getting pretty real as Spiderman webbed him into an easy to carry cocoon and picked him up like he weighed nothing. Which, Wade guessed, to a spider the size of this one he probably didn't weigh anything. “We're going to have a very long talk about this.” Spiderman snarled flicking a web and carrying Wade off of the roof he had been defiling.  
“I'm guessing it's too late to grab my gloves?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I added a second chapter. Enjoy!

“Hey, not that I don't appreciate the view here...which is fucking spectacular by the way. Your ass that is...” Deadpool tried to squirm and free himself from the mess of webbing he was bound in. He wasn't putting up maximum effort because why would he want to stop Spiderman from taking him away and having his nasty way with him?

“Get to the point,” Spiderman gritted out as they landed on a roof that looked to belong to an apartment (probably) or maybe a porn studio? He would kill mighty Thor to get his hands on Spiderman's audition tape...

“I mean if he's a porn star, he would have an audition tape wouldn't he?” Wade was dumped without warning onto the hard asphalt of a flat roof. “Just wondering where you're taking me.” He grunted turning his attention back to reality. A hand yanked him by his bindings up to his feet and pushed him towards a fire escape. “Uh, don't want to be rude here Spiderman but snuff really isn't my kink and we're getting kinda close to the edge. Yeah, sure I can regenerate but...” He shrieked like a scared little girl digging in his heels to stop their forward movement. So sue him for being afraid of heights! You know how many fucking buildings he has been thrown off of!?

“Take the fire escape down, this is my apartment building. I would HATE to try explain to the neighbors what I'm doing dragging someone like you into my place while I'm dressed like Spiderman.” Without further ado Wade was set free from the sticky webs and herded further towards the fire escape by Spiderman's firm muscular body.

Wade stumbled his way down about three flights before Spiderman reached out and yanked him to a stop by the strapping that held his katanas on his back. “In here,” A window was thrown open and Wade found himself being shoved in through it. He landed with a crash and a jumble of limbs.

“Just 'cause I can't die doesn't mean I'm not fragile! Careful with the merch...omph!” Spiderman landed on Deadpool like a ton of bricks pinning the older man down. Spiderman's masked face was suddenly so close that Wade could swear he smelled the kid's breath. Was he chewing gum? His breath was almost sugar sweet. “Well...hello...”

Spiderman didn't even bother to close the window behind them or get up. He shifted hand coming up to the edge of the Spiderman mask.

“Woah, wait, what...I am too confused here.” Deadpool yelped looking away as Spiderman pulled his mask off. He wasn't just going to LOOK! Even though he wanted to find out whom this yummy bug (even though a spider is NOT a bug...you idiot) was. That would just be rude dude.

“So was I...confused that is. Thought someone was killing sick dogs on the roof by the sounds of things. Then I landed and found you.” The man sounded a little breathless. Wade noted messy brown hair out of the corner of his eye. Nope, didn't see that! He squeezed his eyes shut. “You always masturbate to people dressed up like me?”

Deadpool gasped when a firm hand grasped his chin and forced him to look up. “I shouldn't have, I know, bad Wade...so if you want to beat the shit out of me I understand...holy SHIT you're hot bee tee dub.” He had finally cracked an eye open wondering if Spiderman was angry enough to strike him or if...well whoever this kid was did look pissed off but for some reason Wade didn't feel as if the anger was aimed at him per say.

Spiderman blushed and let go of Deadpool's chin, “Answer me Wade.”

“Uh what was the question again?” Right, that got Spiderman angry with him. “Oh, the masturbation thing. Well, yeah...you're the stuff of my wet dreams Spidey.” He shrugged knowing that this would be embarrassing to a normal person like Spiderman. Catching someone masturbating to you...

“Fuck,” Spiderman muttered sitting back eyes locking onto Wade as if the merc had grown a second head. An awkward silence stretched between them made even more uncomfortable by the fact that Wade was quiet for once in his life. “So all that flirting?”

The way that Spiderman was sitting on him had Wade squirming where he lay between muscular thighs. “What about it?” He had to look away again almost positive that that odd look on Spiderman's face was about to turn to rage and he would get a punch to his nose. Everyone ALWAYS punched him in the god damned nose! Somehow the thought of getting punched didn't hurt as much as knowing that it was because this gorgeous specimen of spider was disgusted with him.

“You meant every word didn't you?” Wade's eyes locked onto the sudden movement of Spiderman's hands. They didn't curl into fists as they moved to rest on Wade's chest. Promissing...

Wade flinched when they suddenly grasped his wrists and forced his arms up above his head bringing his fidgeting to an end. He hadn't even realized that his hands had been twitching like dying insects until Spiderman had taken hold of him; how embarrassing. “Well...yeah...you're my hero why would I...well why would I be anything but honest and open with you? Well at least about the tingly feelings you give me at least, I have to lie about what I'm doing out on the streets.”

Spiderman tensed above Deadpool. Here came the blow, Wade started to really struggle for the first time since he had been practically ambushed. His hands were webbed into place, “Not fair!” He whined bucking under the boy trying to throw him off. Thank the Gods he had gotten his pants back up before he had been webbed and abducted; the feeling of Spiderman's buns of steel directly on his junk would have had Deadpool making sounds that would make a porn star blush. As it were, feeling a warm body against him (even through layers of Kevlar) was enough to make him moan like a whore.

Look! Spiderman was blushing; how cute! Wait what were those hands doing?

It was worse than a punch in Wade's opinion. Spiderman yanked his mask off and tossed it aside to join the other. Wade went still under the spider his eyes locking with warm hazel irises, Spiderman had beautiful eyes...“Hey, look at that, you have beautiful eyes....you can let me go now!” Wade put word to his frantic thoughts, voice a tad high with panic. He started to yank at the webbing holding his arms in place. He had to get the fuck out of here. If he dislocated his thumbs...

Without warning Spiderman was kissing him. There was nothing hesitant about the press of smooth hot lips against his. Oh hell yes, if that didn't put some iron in ol' reliable he didn't know what would. But... “What?” He mumbled into the kiss beyond confused at this sudden turn of events. He was laying, restrained, and chubbing in Spiderman's house. Had he fallen asleep after that spectacular orgasm he had given himself?

“Name's Peter Parker and I've wanted to fuck you for...well since our second mission together but I thought you were full of shit. That the flirting was just something you did with everyone...” Peter, huh, well Peter didn't let Wade respond or even ask a follow up question as he dipped in to kiss him again.

Who was he to fight this? If the spider had wanted him he would gladly spread his legs and take one for the team. His hands were freed as suddenly as they had been webbed, “But not here...not like this...” Peter said breathlessly pulling away from the most obscene kiss Wade had ever had in his life. The young man got up and offered a gloved hand to Wade. “I mean...if you uh...I'm assuming a lot here aren't I?

Peter shook his head, hand dropping back to his side, “you know what? You probably don't even really want me...I mean you want SPIDERMAN. Not...” He motioned to the vague area of his face. “This nerdy mess.”

Wade spluttered not even sure what to say to that as he sat up. He was the one that looked like the cop in Misery, the one the crazy chick took a lawnmower to. “Spidey...”

“Call me Peter.”

“Pete,” Wade said flatly, “Don't care who you think you are under the mask. I know you're a nerdy clutz. I've seen you trip over your own feet just a few months ago. Still want you to pound me into next year.”

Spiderman snorted obviously trying not to laugh even as he blushed a new and interesting shade of red. “C'm here” He pulled Wade to his feet yanking the merc in for another long heated kiss.

“Fuck,” Wade moaned into Peter's mouth hands raising to cup the boy's burning cheeks.

The shaggy haired kid glanced to Wade shyly as they broke apart. “My bedroom is this way...” he lead the older man into a slightly messy bedroom.

“Nice nest.”

“What?” Peter asked with a frown as Wade threw himself onto the narrow bed against the back wall.

“Nothing...” Wade suddenly felt exposed gazing up at the handsome man above him. “Why me?” He blurted out already cursing his damned mouth for stopping the forward momentum they had been picking up.

Peter chuckled softly pulling his costume top off before positioning himself between Wade's strong thighs on the bed. “Well for one, you're funny. You make me laugh...” He unclipped Deadpool's belt tapping the man's hip to get him to lift them so he could discard the heavy thing over the side of the bed. “Second, I like men with big muscles...” The words came on a growl that made Wade shiver hard. Their lips crashed together.

“Okay...but the...the scars?' He sputtered out as they parted again and fuck did he hate his god damned mouth right about now. He had just started to explore Peter Parker's flawless back inches away from the ass he admired so. And the kid had been kissing him into a coma. Why why WHY!

“Don't give a shit about them,” thank the Gods Peter didn't seem too bothered by the constant interruption of Wade's mouth diarrhea. Those delightful lips moved from Wade's to explore down Wade's partially covered throat. “Can I take this off?” Spiderman was already tugging at the top that blocked his exploration.

“NO!” Wade gasped his psyche unable to take that much exposure in an already stressful night. “T-trust me baby boy, you don't want to see this train wreck And hey, you got and still get ~ to see my face hands and my dick. Isn't that enough for one night?”

Peter pouted. He actually POUTED. That look should be made illegal along with killing puppies because they BOTH made Wade's heart break. Was he really a bad person to be asking for this one concession?

“Next time.” Peter said throwing Deadpool for another loop.

“Next time, you mean this isn't just...”

“Wade, I don't do one night stands unless the sex is really crappy.” Spiderman was getting up from between Wade's legs leaving the older man sputtering yet again. If that was true then where was his little spider going? OH! Peter pealed his pants off, “Just means I won't fuck you this time around.”

He got a good look at Peter's impressive length as it was unveiled like a piece of god damned art from under red and black boxer briefs. The boy moved to kneel over the man in his bed and Wade found himself in the front row of the 'Spiderman's seven inches of thick hot meat' show. Wade's mouth was watering for a taste. “I am perfectly okay with this. Screw fucking 69 it all the way baby!”

Peter chuckled hands skimming over taught ab muscles making a bee line for Deadpool's too tight spandex pants. Wade's hands met his and together they got the obstructive clothing out of the way. “Fuck Wade, how the hell do you hide THIS in spandex?”

An answer was right on the tip of his tongue but Peter's hand fisted him and all thought dissolved into a wanton moan. The spider wasted no time lapping a slow trail from base to head, hand following the path of his hot mouth.

Wade grasped Peter's well muscled hips and pulled him closer. The scent of Peter's arousal filled his nose making him shiver “Fuck,” He whimpered softly pressing a kiss to the nearly purple head presented to him. Opening his mouth he devoured inch after tasty inch of Spiderman's cock until he was choking and swallowing around him.

Peter made an ungodly noise sending delicious vibrations to his very core. What the younger man lacked in overall skill he made up in eagerness. Every lick, suck and moan around Wade's length was well timed and mind melting. Where Peter couldn't reach he stroked with a firm but silky soft hand. Wade was losing all since of reality at the contrasting sensations.

Hollowing his cheeks he slurped his way back down tongue flicking over the head of Peter's cock drawing another muffled cry from the young man. Wade slapped Peter's firm ass growling around him. Spiderman started to rock his hips thrusting into Wade's slack mouth with shallow movements. It was as if Peter was reading Wade's mind setting up a rhythm that had both men writhing and panting hard through their noses.

“Wade,” Peter sobbed mouth leaving off its task. He swept his hand up thumb brushing over Wade's weeping head. “Not gonna last long here...”

“Me either,” Wade growled voice wrecked from having Peter's length down his throat, “Been too fucking long.” They fell silent again just stroking each other with their hands trying to catch their breath and back off from the edge.

“Don't want this to end.” Wade huffed nuzzling Peter's trembling thigh lapping up a bead of salty sweat that traced its path down from near Spiderman's balls.

Peter could only whine and take Wade back into his mouth sucking down far more than he had before. Wade tried to grab a fistful of Peter's hair to stop the idiot before he gagged himself but the angle was awkward and he was too late. But the feeling of muscles spasming around his cock head had him seeing stars. “Careful baby boy...”

Despite his warning Peter did it again...and again. It was too much for Wade. Gripping the rumpled and sweaty bedding under them he gave a shattered cry completely caught off guard by his orgasm. He spilled down Peter's throat ripping the sheets in his ecstasy. Seconds stretched out to hours as Wade floated in a sea of serotonin, oxytocin...all those damned feel good brain chemicals.

He came back to himself in increments. First he could hear Peter coughing harshly then the feel of a heated sweaty cheek pressed against his thigh. Trembling Wade opened his eyes realizing just how hard he was breathing...and how his heart was galloping in his chest as if it wished to break free. The smell of sex was heavy in the air but he could feel Peter hard and pressing against his chest where he had sort of collapsed.

“Fuck, sorry Petey,” Wade tried to sound apologetic but all he could do is croak on his words. He had fucked up in every way possible. Not only had he not warn Peter and then he let the guy choke on it...but he hadn't even gotten Peter off!

Peter shifted rolling off of Wade. It was then that Deadpool realized that the guy was actually laughing...

“What?” he sat up slightly thinking that Peter was laughing at him.

Spiderman was wrecked. His cheeks still held a stain of dark red, his lisps were swollen and slick with spit and cum. Let's not even talk about the flood of fluids down Peter's chin and neck... “Nothing to apologize for. That was hot Wade. Choking on your cock? The main feature of a majority of my wet dreams for a while now. And when you came down my throat? I almost fucking lost it then and there.”

Wade couldn't ignore the facts of their situation. He had been an inconsiderate prick by choking Peter on his cock and yet, Peter was harder than ever. “Now...if you're done thinking you've done me wrong...I sure would like to cum too.”

Deadpool gave a wholehearted salute and shuffled his position getting between Peter's legs. Looping his arms around lean yet well muscled legs, Wade yanked the younger man closer. “Would it be too kinky for our first time if I asked for you to cum on my face?” Wade gave the head of Peter's cock a teasing lick eyes sparkling as he glanced up to the brunet.

“Wade that is hardly Kinky. Especially coming from you,” Their natural propensity for banter had Wade distracted all over again. His attention wandered away from where it was needed most.

“Well, I usually save the really kinky shit for the third abduction.” He winked earning a glare and a smack upside the head for his trouble. Peter bucked his hips his erection bumping against Wade's strong jaw line. “Yeah yeah, I know baby boy.”

He devoured Peter taking in every last aching inch until his nose was buried in Peter's well kept pubic hair. A hand clutched at the back of his head as he began to work his way back up. Wade glanced up pleased to see that Peter was watching his every move. He pulled all the way off flicking his devilish tongue over the sensitive head. “Warn me...”

“Yeah,” Peter gritted out shoving Wade back down onto his dick.

Wade went willingly all the way back down to swallow around Peter showing the kid how it was supposed to be done. It only took three more trips up and back down at Wade's agonizingly slow pace before Peter was begging, screaming, and fucking Wade's face like he had during their 69(ed).

So Spiderman was a screamer. Wade would have to remember that for later...when he was alone. “Wade...” Peter choked out pawing desperately at Deadpool's bald head.

With a deep breath through the nose Wade pulled all the way off of Peter. He moaned at the flavor and scent that seemed to fill every space in his head. He locked eyes with Peter as he wrapped his hand around him. He was just as skilled with his hand as he was with his mouth and it only took two long firm strokes before Peter was cumming.

“Y-yes! Oh shit!”

Oh shit indeed. Wade moaned as gushes of hot release splashed over his face and hand. It was almost enough to get him going again. Especially that look of transcendent joy on Peter's flushed face.

Licking his lips Wade sat up looking like a cat with cream. Which, technically, he sort of was. He ran his fingers through the mess on his face sucking them clean all the while watching Peter as the kid tried to catch his breath.

“Hopefully, I mean judging by the look on your face, this won't be a one night stand. Did I blow your mind...literally?”

Peter grasped the front of Wade's Deadpool top and yanked him off his haunches and down for a sloppy kiss. “Shut up...you're going to need that energy for round two.” Using his superior strength Peter rolled them over, pinning Deadpool under him. “Hope you didn't have any plans for the next few days. 'Cause you're not leaving this bed till I've had my fill.”

“Eeep?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for another chapter! So I wrote one! (I'll get right on top of that grammatical error too! Thanks for pointing that out!)

“Oh. Em. Gee. How fucking old ARE you?” Wade whined throwing his arm over his eyes trying to ignore Peter even though he could feel the guy smirking down at him. “You have the refractory period of a god damned sixteen year old!” He had always thought that he had endless energy for sexual activities but Spiderman had actually worn him out...and the guy was still going!

Foretage, an amazing hand job, and after some convincing; Wade had taken his pants off and let Peter finger fuck him into oblivion. And the list of activities didn't even take into account just how many times Wade had cum his brains out. His costume top was beyond salvation as cum stained as it was.

“Mmm...does that mater?” Peter asked sounding nervous his well muscled ass cheeks cozying up to Wade's flaccid cock.

Wade frowned arm shifting so he could look up at the spider. “You wouldn't say that unless...holy SHIT! Are you jail bate!” An hour ago he might have had the energy to really freak out and try and get away but at the moment he didn't think he could even feel his legs let alone find the energy to jump out of bed. Spiderman had broken him.

“NO!” Peter cried blushing scarlet and trying to look angry with Wade. He failed misserably.

“Well?” Wade shot back surprised he didn't have more to say. Maybe Peter really had broke him?

“I'm eighteen...” He muttered hanging his head his shoulders tensing in preparation for Wade's response.

“Who cares,” Wade groaned putting his arm back over his eyes wishing he could just go to sleep but the way Peter was sort of rocking his hips above him? Nope, ol' reliable and his damned boxes were way too interested in what Spiderman was doing. Was Peter trying to get him going again? He didn't even think it was physically possible but damned it if he wasn't twitching back to life against Peter's hot flesh. “You're an adult. You can make your own decisions...just isn't fair that you have the refractory period of a fucking sixteen year old! I'm thirty god damned years old, I can't keep getting it up even with a healing factor. I think you're literally killing me. Dehydration aside, I am starting to think a man can actually die of boneritis.”

“Boneritis?” Peter snorted completely disarmed, his stress draining away from his shoulders. “What the hell, Wade?”

“It's a thing!” Wade pouted defensively arm leaving his face again so that he could use his puppy dog eyes to full effect. “Guy has one too many erections and pops right off this mortal coil! Look it up, you have a medical dictionary over there.” He pointed to a well organized bookshelf he had noticed in the corner of the room. Filled with nothing but text books...and a few comic books. What a nerd.

Peter outright laughed his hips stilling, “Just one more go...please? I just...I want to ride you. I mean, I'm tired too but have you SEEN yourself?” Spiderman growled hands running from Wade's trembling six pack up under his debauched Deadpool shirt to thumb at hard chafed nipples. “Every time you flex your muscles I just want to...”

Wade was prepared for Peter's hungry kiss and even though his lips were bruised and sort of painful he eagerly kissed the teenager back. It wasn't like he wasn't effected by Peter. Every time the kid bit his bottom lip...shwing! And have you even HEARD the mouth on this kid? He thought he was the king of dirty talk but after today he would have to hand the crown over.

They had used about half a bottle of lube already. Peter liked to make a mess out of Wade in every way possible and had dumped a large amount over Wade's navel during their finger fucking foray. Cherry flavored and made to look like cum, Wade was growing to love the stuff. He grabbed it off the nightstand and popped the cap. “I don't have the energy to prep you so...”

Peter took the bottle and soaked his finger, “You do have the energy, you just want to watch. That's okay, I want to put on a show for you.”

The spider lifted himself off of Wade turning so Wade would have a perfect view of his ass. Looking over his shoulder he smirked running his slicked fingers down his crack. Wade couldn't hold back the groan and he certainly couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Grasping two perfect globes of spider ass, Wade spread Peter out to watch those fingers tease a quivering ring of tight muscle. Peter took his sweet time massaging himself until he was sweating and whimpering. Only when Wade could hardly take another second of visual teasing did Peter slide a single slim finger in.

“Have you even taken a dick before? Look at you...” Wade whimpered massaging Peter's glistening ring of muscle where it stretched around that one finger. He certainly looked tight enough to be a virgin.

“Depends on whether you're talking about real cock or fake ones.” Peter hummed pressing his finger deeper. He moaned brokenly pressing back trying to encourage Wade to join in and not just tease him with those damned gentle touches of his. Peter shifted, twisting to reach back and open the drawer the lube had appeared from. A little more flexing and Peter was withdrawing a...

“Shit!” Was the only word Wade could think to use as he took in the sight of a knobbly vibration wand. Clearly made for anal play, each swell of the toy was meant to be shaped like an anal bead. Peter smirked and set it aside before he dug out something else.

“This, is Wade Jr.” Peter declared presenting a six and a half inch silicon dick. It was thick with a large, attractively shaped head. “I'd stick him to the head board and ride him...love the suction cup on this bad boy. So...no, no real dicks but me and Wade Jr. here have a standing date to meet every other day.”

Wade had the lube in hand before he knew what he was even doing. He slicked up the vibration wand. Peter withdrew his finger spreading his legs wider, a clear invitation. “You dirty slut,” Wade growled pressing in the first bead. It was small enough that Peter's body swallowed it without effort. “Going home to fuck yourself with these toys? When I could have been nailing your gorgeous ass to every alley wall in New York?”

Peter moaned grasping Wade's thigh in a tight grip, “Yeah, well you weren't offering. So I'd come home and fantasize about you fucking me raw in front of the bad guy of the week. Or taking me in the middle of a subway platform...” A few more beads slipped in and Peter shuddered a breathy whimper leaving his lips.

“A public sex kink?” Wade had found the on button for the vibration feature. He set the toy to the lowest setting fucking Peter open with a leisurely pace that had Peter biting his bottom lip.

“Huge one actually...want to ride you in front of an audience. Tie you up and gag you as I use your thick dick to get off. You'd be nothing more than my toy and everyone would know it.” Peter bucked back meeting each thrust of the toy, taking it deeper each time. Soon Peter was taking all seven inches of the toy, rim stretching taught around widest bead. An absolutely mouthwatering sight if Wade had ever seen one.

“Who would have thought, Spiderman's a kinky bastard.” Wade huffed a little surprised to find that he was completely okay with Peter's twisted little fantasy. “Would you bend me over and fuck me in front of your Super dads?”

Peter keened as Wade turned up the vibration setting catching his prostate just right. “What?” He asked hand dropping to massaging his aching cock. He was already dribbling pre making a mess of Wade's thighs.

“Tony and Steve.” Wade slowly pulled the toy back until it was almost out of Peter before he rammed it back in wringing a breathy cry from the spider.

“Yes, fuck. RIGHT THERE!” Peter shrieked body tensing as Wade slammed into his prostate again and again. “They would be shocked...pissed off...don't care though. Would make you scream my name. Oh god OH! WADE!”

Someone banged sharp and loud on the wall behind the bed. Wade laughed taking pride in the fact that he was pissing off Peter's neighbors. “I'd make sure the whole tower knew you were fucking me. I love being loud.”

The toy was practically atomizing Peter's prostate with how hard it was buzzing inside of him. “Gonna cum!” Peter gasped holding back another shout of pleasure. While pissing his neighbors off was satisfying (especially after the all night parties the asshats threw when Peter actually had time off to sleep), he didn't want to get the cops called on them. At least not before he got to cum a few more times.

“Nope,” Wade turned the vibe off and withdrew the toy from the spider leaving Peter a trembling whining mess in his lap. “You're gonna cum on my cock baby boy and no where else.” Wade helped Peter turn around and face him.

“Dick...” Peter panted harshly not liking orgasm denial. So not one of his many kinks.

“Yes, that is what I am about to stick up your ass.” Wade said somehow managing to keep a straight face. He had the lube again slicking his length.

Peter rolled his eyes knocking Wade's grubby paw away from that thick length of meat. Taking Wade in hand he lowered himself onto it in one long steady motion. Both men moaned breathlessly pausing for a pregnant moment, eyes locking. There was something shining in the depths of Peter's eyes that frightened Wade to his core.

“Move you,” Peter huffed bracing himself against Wade's chest to rotate his hips just right.

Wade swallowed hands finding their way to Peter's hips thoughts of what that look had meant fading into the distance. The pace was frantic and bruising but neither noticed or cared about the contusions they were giving each other.

Spiderman leaned down sucking and biting hickies across Wade's scared neck and shoulder. They didn't stay for longer than a few fleeting moments but Peter was there to give Deadpool more as soon as the first ones faded.

One hand found its way into Peter's hair, “So tight,” Wade rasped out eyes actually rolling into the back of his head as Peter chuckled and clamped down around him. “Playing so dirty baby boy.” Peter silenced him with a searing kiss his muscles fluttering around Wade's length.

Wade roughly squeezed an ass cheek drilling up into Peter and right against that spot that had the spider screaming again. Oh, they were so going to have the cops called on them and Wade couldn't give any shits. Not with Peter's tongue down his throat and unkempt nails digging into his shoulders. He could hardly breath the Gods be damned.

“Now can I cum?” Peter panted against Wade's swollen lips as their kiss ended.

“Y-yeah.” Wade gritted out pulling Peter by his hair into another desperate kiss. If it could even be called a kiss at that point. It was all opened mouthed gasps as their tongues tangled.

Peter screamed into Wade's hot mouth as they slammed together one last time. Hot spurts of semen joined the mess on Deadpool's spandex top as Spiderman climaxed. “Wade..Gnn!” Spiderman's muscles clamped almost painfully down around Wade drawing the merc into a mind meltingly fantastic orgasm. His own cries mingling with Peter's between their lips as the kiss finally started to resemble what it was supposed to. Chapped lips molded themselves to Peter's plump, fevered flesh, tongues retreating leaving only the intimate exchange of saliva between the two.

A few more presses of their lips and they were breaking apart to pant desperately for air. Peter shifted, muscles trembling with effort before he managed to flop off of Wade and onto his back.

Wade started to giggle, “Oh man. Your neighbors are going to KILL you!”

Peter summoned just enough energy to punch Wade in the arm. HARD.

“OW!” Wade whined “What the fuck!” His hand went to massage the bruised muscle but Peter wasn't paying attention to Wade's complaints. He pulled a blanket up over them. It was a bit cold in Peter's room and their sweat was starting to chill.

“Shower sex in the morning?” Peter asked around a yawn, pulling Wade into his arms for a post coital snuggle.

“You know it baby boy.” Wade was starting to yawn too as he got comfortable in Peter's strong, protective arms. “If I can even move in the morning. Swear to god you broke me Petey.” Despite the low grade ache he had in every muscle, Wade had to admit that he hadn't been this happy or relaxed in a very long time.

“You love it.” And just maybe, Wade did.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Triggering events occur at the end of the chapter. PLEASE don't read this if you can't handle suicide, dark thoughts etc. because this WILL trigger you. It would trigger me for damned sure!

Wade groaned into his amazing memory foam pillow (so comfy!) his arms flexing as he hugged it just a bit tighter. He was half asleep laying spread out on his stomach but already he could tell that there was something...off. He snuffled cracking an eye to glance to the alarm clock on a beat up night stand. It was eight in the blessed a.m! What the hell was he doing awake!?

He shifted only to gasp when a firm hand slapped his bare ass. Both his eyes were wide open now. Wade glanced over his shoulder a little afraid of what he would find. “Hold still.” Peter commanded from between Wade's slightly spread legs. Well that explained why he was awake...sort of. What was....OH.

Peter got comfortable again, laying upon his stomach too his hands spread Wade's ass cheeks wide. The teen teasingly lapped at Wade's slightly sore opening the tip of his tongue tracing a spiral that had Deadpool completely awake.

No one had...well, that was new! The boxes were having a bloody riot in his head and Wade found himself whimpering into his pillow his hips pressing back into the invasion. Who gave a shit what time it was if this was what he was going to wake up to.

“Gonna open you up...take you in the shower against the wall.” Peter panted fingers squeezing Wade's cheeks a little harder than necessary. A sure sign that the spider was very turned on by what he was doing.

“Couldn't it have waited for a few more hours?” Wade whined, or tried to, all that came from his mouth was a pathetic whimper when Peter's tongue pressed into him. “Was sleeping.”

“Sleep's for losers,” another slap to his ass that left him breathless and humping into the bed. A click was the only warning Wade had before Peter was pouring some of the strawberry cum lube down his crack.

“COLD!” He cried glancing over his shoulder to pout at Peter but the kid was paying no attention that skilled tongue starting to lap up the lube. A finger ran through the mess before it slipped into Wade wringing a surprised cry from him. Spreading his legs wider he fought back a string of curses that wanted to flood from his mouth. With that one finger Peter had already found his prostate and was teasing it with feather light brushes.

“Want more?”

Wade gave a high needy whine nodding enthusiastically expecting the teasing to end, for Peter to finally press firm against that spot and drive him wild. All he got was a second finger pressing into him. “Petey,” Deadpool panted into the pillow nuzzling his sweaty face into it. How was this kid always surprising him? First he didn't give a shit about his scars, then he turned out to be a kinky mother fucker and the best top he had ever had. “Please...”

“Already begging? God I love it when you beg.” Peter growled tongue swiping around the fingers he had pumping into Wade's sweet ass.

He would have sung Peter a god damned aria if that's what the guy liked. There was no way he could ever pay Peter back for the amazing places he had taken him over the last handful of hours. “Yes, please Petey, please need you, need to feel you in me.” He was breathless, dizzy and much too hot, his insides feeling as if they had turned to liquid on him. That tongue didn't help maters when it pushed into him along with Peter's skilled fingers.

Peter chuckled tongue buried deep, a third finger struggling its way into the party. SLAP. The sound of his free hand hitting Wade's ass filled the room and the older man gave a single, perfect high pitched sob. Pulling back, “Fuck Wade, have I told you how hard you make me?” He kissed his way up from that slick hole only to bite hard enough to leave a beautiful mark just above Wade's right ass cheek.

“No?” Wade panted into the pillow wanting to complain about the absence of tongue but then there was FOURTH finger in him and all thought ended. He rocked back onto those fingers some how managing to get to his hands and knees. Reaching down he took himself in hand squeezing the base pushing down the urge to just absolutely lose it then and there and cum too early. “Gnnn, gonna cum if you so much as breath wrong here.”

“Woah big guy,” Peter chuckled slowly easing his fingers out. “I do want this to make it to the bathroom.”

“Son of a BITCH!” Wade cursed at the lose his hole gaping, begging to be filled again. Just as he was about to beg for those fingers back, Peter dumped a small glob of cold lube into him. “Shit balls! Give a guy a little warning! GODS!” He shivered from head to toe.

Peter snickered slapping Wade's ass a few more times before he was up and out of bed. “Warning.” He shoved Wade over onto his back and picked him up as if he weighed nothing. Wade flailed a bit but quickly wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders.

“Guess that was a warning...of sorts.” He grumbled deciding to attack Peter's bared throat in retaliation sucking a vivid mark right bellow the man's ear.

Soon Peter was setting him down on a cold tile floor. “Love the decor. Not obvious at all.” Wade teased indicating the bright gay pride flag shower curtain.

“Hey, I tell women I'm gay all the time and they STILL think they can get into my pants...so I put up a shit ton of flags and black and white photos of big muscular bears. It tends to get my point across.” Peter started the shower setting the temperature on the low side of warm. Climbing in he yanked Wade in after him. “Now were were we?”  
“I was about to start begging for you dick.” Wade reminded with a huge grin drawing Peter close to kiss him. He tasted of the cherry lube and a bit of morning breath. Regardless he was positively scrumptious.

Peter displayed his insane strength again pushing Wade against the back of the shower hands sliding down to grasp Wade behind the knees and lift him up.

“Fuck,” Wade gasped his legs going around Peter's hips arms looping back around his slender neck. “You know? That is really starting to turn me on. Manhandle me Spidey baby!”

“The strength?” Peter asked pressing his grinning lips against the pulse point in Wade's throat. “Ready?”

Wade could only nod, already feeling the head of Peter's beautiful dick against his hole. His cock throbbed hot and painful between them but Peter had him and he knew that he would be taken care of. Peter started lowering him onto that thick length, “Pete.” He gasped his hand tangling into a wet mess of brown hair.

“'Pool,” Peter's lips found Wade's swallowing his partner's desperate moans as he started to thrust. The angle was perfect judging from the way Wade trembled in his arms. “Right there?”

“Yeah,” Wade choked as the head of Peter's cock massaged all the right spots making him see stars. When had been the last time he had bottomed? Cable? His head rolled back, eyes hazed and unseeing, “Petey...feel so good in me...” His free hand grasped Peter's bicep for dear life. But Cable had never taken care of him...never opened him slowly, carefully the way Peter had. Nothing had hurt, only pleasure had come when Peter entered him.

Peter bounce Wade on his cock lips attacking every inch of flesh they could reach. “Got a good grip?” He moaned against Wade's ear. Getting a nod his hand left its death grip on Wade's ass to wrap around the man's leaking cock.

Wade's cry echoed around the small tiled shower stall. His hand left Peter's hair to wrap around Peter's guiding the movements, setting the pace he wanted. Turning his gaze down Wade watched Peter's face, every slight movement, every emotion that flitted across those handsome features. Peter obviously cared about his partner's pleasure...maybe even more than his own.

He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words, his mind fuzzed by pleasure, his whole body singing with it as Peter played him like a fiddle. The angle shifted and Peter slammed right against Wade's prostate.

“L..Love you!” Wade gasped out. Apparently his mouth found the words for him as he threw his head back and cracked it hard on the slick tiles. A few more powerful thrusts and Wade was tumbling over the edge. His hand clamped down around Peter's as he came between them, lips trembling around the words he began to repeat over and over again. “Love you, love you so god damned much!” Not even his so called wife made him cum this hard. “Gods I love you Peter.”

Peter's snarl covered most of Wade's pathetic confessions of love, hot liquid flooding into Wade's over sensitive body.

“So much...forever...” Wade huffed burying his face in Peter's neck to breath in the scent of his sweat. Either Peter didn't hear Wade or he was pretending he hadn't. Either way Wade was thankful. He knew better than to expect love and respect from anyone. Not even his wife really treated him that well. Peter set him down on trembling legs. “I should be going.”

Nervous energy settled over him and he didn't dare look into Peter's gorgeous face afraid that he would find the boy had heard him and was disgust. This was only supposed to be a good time...no strings attached. It was clear that that was what Peter had wanted from the start with the way they had fucked like rabbits. He had to go and ruin things by opening his big fucking mouth as always.

He pushed Peter off of him and clambered out of the shower grabbing the nearest towel to dry off quickly. Leaving Peter in the shower he rushed out into the apartment proper and through to Peter's room to find his clothes and weapons. His shirt had gotten tossed aside sometime in the night...it was disgusting but it was all Wade had. He yanked it on while he searched for his pants and boots.

“Wade...” Peter entered the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. Funnily he wore it up around his chest like a chick. Wade did a double take at the sight; he would have to tease Peter about that later, if he ever saw Spiderman again. Quite frankly he wasn't expecting to...pulling his pants on he slung his utility belt around his hips stumbling out of the bedroom past Peter to grab his katanas and mask.

“Wade!”

“Been fun!” He managed to get his boots on (somehow) on the way to the still opened window. He was out it before he even had his mask on or one of his thigh holsters clipped on. It wasn't like he was trying to hide his identity or about to enter a fight.

Peter poked his head out of the window glowering at Wade and he felt his heart start to break. “Wade fucking Wilson, you get your ass back here right this second and explain to me what the hell just happened!”

His heart was hammering in his chest harder than it had last night after their first round of ungodly good sex. He didn't want to respond to the pissed off spider and he didn't want to be followed, not that Peter would follow him in nothing but a bath towel. Would Peter call one of his super buddies to catch him? Wade made his way to a nearby safe house he kept for when he didn't want to go home. There were spare costumes there...he ran recklessly away from the mess he had made.

When he finally got to where he was going he slipped in through an unlocked window and went to the ratty bedroom and hid in the closet. Knees to his chest, arms looped around them tight, he tried to calm himself down.

Yeah he was hiding in the closet. Got a problem with it? It felt safe with the doors closed only him and the darkness shrouding him. He actually sort of felt alone for once in his Gods accursed life.

So...so what, he had said he loved Spiderman. When wasn't he saying stupid stuff like that?

Well, yeah he said insane things all the time but he hadn't said he loved Spiderman while getting nailed by the guy before. His heart sank into his stomach which was becoming too acidic and painful with stress. He had left so fast he was still wet, Peter's spunk leaking out of him. Wade felt so disgusting but he didn't want to even think of showering so he sat feeling rancid.

The boxes started up their evil taunting as his panicked thoughts began to fade.

You're a fucking joke.

Pathetic waste of space, why should anyone spare you a molecule of affection. You knew all this time he was only using you for sex. You got your hopes up...AGAIN.

Yeah, and where has that ever gotten us? Killed or worse.

You're a fucking joke.

The biggest fucking joke.

A joke! A JOKE!

Repetitive and so fucking true it made him want to puke. It was the last straw. Exhaustion, adrenalin, anxiety, depression, embarrassment...the list went on and on and it was all too fucking much. From deep inside he felt the need to HURT, to drown everything else out with pain. Grabbing his favorite pistol he clicked the safety off before he could think too much about what he was doing. He needed a break from those damned voices in his head too and the pain of this was always exquisite. Better than clawing his eyes out or smashing his head against a brick wall until he passed out.

He blew his brains out across the closet's side wall.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much happier chapter this time! I will just say here and now...this IS a work in progress, don't let the 5/5 chapters fool you. Yes, I know I can change the settings around so it reads 5/?. But I'm Schizophrenic like Wade and seeing that ? at the end freaks me out bad. Makes me feel I won't finish this story...ever. So to keep from torturing myself I just leave it as 5/5. Sorry. Mental illness simply does not make any sense!

“Where have you been!”

Great, Shiklah was being shrill. Deadpool tried not to put his hands over his ears, that would just make his wife angrier and louder. But his head still hurt from the bullet he had put in it. “If you MUST know, I was with Spiderman.” His own angry voice made his throbbing headache worse.

“I know. I did receive your text but I told you. Only one day with that mortal bug!” She folded her arms over her chest pouting at Wade knowing that it would push the right buttons. Wade should feel guilty for being away for so long. The bastard.. “I needed you HERE Wade. I missed you.”

“First of all, he is NOT a bug! A spider is an arachnid...and did I really just say that? You know you could have called me, asked me to come home!” He groaned running a hand over his masked face. Peter had rubbed off on him it seemed. In the most unsexy way possible. Wade had just gotten home after recovering in his safe house. While his healing factor had him put back together in no time at all he had kicked around the safe house moping over Peter for two full days. He told himself it was because he was waiting for the worst of his headache to pass among other reasons...but we all know it was because he REALLY didn't want to go home to his wife. “And for your information, I did only spend a day with him. Left and chilled in one of my safe houses for a few days. I figured you wouldn't want me coming home smelling like him. Besides, I haven't had any ME time in forever. You usually don't miss me all that much anyways...what with the friends you have over while I'm away. Didn't really think you would mind.”

Of course he knew she was cheating on him, he wasn't a complete idiot. But what did he expect marrying a succubus? Faithfulness and never ending love? HAH! He had just been desperate for the touch of another living creature even if that creature was a monster...and she had shown him loyalty and love most of the time. He just knew that when he came home after being gone for longer than a day he would have to pretend he didn't see the asshat or asshats sneaking out of his wife's bed chambers. It was sort of why he hadn't wanted to go home. Why he had dragged his feet for so long in New York (Besides his melodramatics over Parker). Wade felt depressed enough as it was, he didn't want to have to put up with all of...this shit...from his wife.

Shiklah snorted turning away from Wade as the merc approached her. “I could have called? You should have called ME! Sent a text message at the very least! You're the one that decided to go out and 'have fun'. But NOOOO you didn't give a damned that I might be here worrying about you! You can sleep on the bed of nails tonight for all I care. I don't want to see you right now!” She turned and slapped Wade hard across the face before she stormed off leaving her husband hurt and just a bit confused.

He had told her that he would be out a few days! What did she expect from him!? She hadn't told him to check in with her every day or something. He had told her about his hook up with Spiderman as was part of their agreement. Again, what more did she want from him? Fuck women were difficult to understand. Sighing hard he tugged his mask off so he could scratch at the new scar on the side of his head. Men were so much easier to understand and get along with. Why did he keep getting involved with crazy women?

Maybe he shouldn't have come home at all. When he had been running around with Cable she hadn't even missed him...hell they hadn't even been married in that time line. Fine, if she didn't want to see him he would leave! Going to their room he packed his hello kitty bag with a few essentials. Lube, a few vibrators and a couple of nicely shaped dildos. And of course the handgun he kept under his pillow and the machete Wolverine had given him as a wedding gift.

Wade didn't even bother to leave a note telling his moody wife that he was leaving. What, it wasn't like] she really care where he was and what he was doing. He made his way back to the world of the living through a hidden passage he had found a while ago. Wade was pretty sure that Shiklah didn't know it existed. Maybe Loki did (that rat bastard knew way too much for his own good) but he wasn't exactly trying to hide from other demi humans. Just his wife.

He'd go back to the safe house. Sure he would have to scrub his own brains, blood and bits of skull off the wall in the closet but it would be worth it. He did really like that particular safe house it made him feel...(Snort) safe. And it had air-conditioning. None of his other places did. Sweating balls was pretty bad for his skin, not that it was in that great of shape at the moment anyways.

The hidden passage, surprisingly, ended in the New York City subway system. Namely it terminated at the Vernon Blvd station. It was one of the reasons why a majority of DP's safe houses were in Queens. It had nothing to do with the fact that Spiderman patrols the greater area of Queens. Nope! Though that didn't hurt.

Deadpool stopped by the Urban Market on his way home to pick up a few necessities. Masa (for making tortillas for tacos of course!), bleach, rubber gloves a two pack of sponges, toilet paper, cheep beef (again, for tacos!) and a wide area of first aid materials. Creams, bandages, Epson salt...his skin really was bothering him and there was only one way to fix that.

Hauling his items to the run down crack den of an apartment complex, Wade went in through the front door singing loudly in Spanish. Tacos, a hot bath and maybe a marathon of the Golden Girls? He was going to turn around his rotten mood even if he had to kill himself a few more times to accomplish his goal.

Wade dumped the plastic sacks of random goods onto a dirty counter top in the kitchen. Digging out the meat he threw it into the fridge. Cool he had three twelve packs of beer stashed away. And not that crappy American beer most stores sold. He had obviously gone to a liquor store and picked up the Canadian draft beer that he loved to have with his Mexican food.

“Way to go DP!” he patted himself on the back, literally. Grabbing the sack filled with cleaning supplies he sighed and squared his shoulders. He hated cleaning and despite what some of his incarnations in other realities said, it wasn't because he was lazy.

Cleaning made him anxious, okay? He didn't know why, it just did, but when had his mental illness ever made any god damned sense?

But, and maybe it was because he had blown his brains out, he was feeling way more capable today. Even after that fight he had had with Shiklah and the ineffective rage he had held towards his shitty wife. He really felt like he could do this.

“Oh wait! Need a bucket.” He fetched one from under the sink filling it up with nearly scalding water. Dumping a good amount of bleach into the water he opened the sponges and dumped both into the water. Hauling the bucket back to the bedroom instead of the bag of supplies he set to work on the dried gore.

Peter would be sickened if he saw what he did with himself when he was feeling down. Or maybe he would understand...the kid wasn't dumb or unkind.

Humming he lost himself in thoughts of how Peter would respond to knowing DP frequently solved his unbearable mental illness problems with a bullet to the brain.

“Oh Wade, why would you do such a horrible thing to yourself!”

“Well, you don't know what it's like to be THIS sick!”

“Tell me!”

“...”

Yeah he was having a conversation with himself. You going to stop reading this just because he was a LITTLE crazy? Didn't think so.

But maybe that was a good idea...talking to someone about...all this. What he was feeling, what he was going through on a day to day basis. He had tried with Shiklah, the one person who was supposed to listen and try to understand. She had gotten bored and what had meant to be a serious conversation had turned into sex...it was a bit depressing that she wasn't willing to even try to understand.

Would Peter be the same way? One part of his brain, probably the sick part where the boxes lived, said Peter wouldn't be any different than Shiklah...and really what did he expect. He was a monster that really didn't deserve better. Another part knew better. Peter was a good listener. Out on missions together, Peter had listened to him even though he wouldn't really make sense and was more annoying than anything else.

“Should go patrolling tonight. See if we can't find him.”

We, yes he had a mouse in his pocket. Rather it was the boxes that made him plural. They wanted to see Peter again no matter how mean they got about Wade's feelings for the other hero.

“No time like right now...'cause, huh, look at that. The sun's set.” He could have sworn it had been around noon when he had gotten to the safe house. Frowning he turned his attention back to his work realizing that he had gone beyond cleaning to obsessively scrubbing.

He had somehow managed to scour through four layers of pain right down to the drywall and not just in one spot but over most of the wall. Good news was, there was no more blood and gore to be seen. Bad news was, at some point he had shed his gloves and his hands were raw, chapped and bleeding. Hissing he flexed his aching fingers the skin splitting further.

That famous healing factor of his was already taking care of the cracks, scratches and bleeding gashes in his skin. But it did nothing about how raw his skin was from long term exposure to bleach and water.

Wade winced as he stood and his knees gave painful cracks. He had obviously been kneeling the whole time too. His feet were asleep and he nearly fell trying to shuffle his way to the kitchen with the bucket of ice cold dirty water. Dumping its contents he tossed the bucket aside satisfied with the hollow clunks he got as the thing bounced and skidded across the room.

Now what was he about to do? Oh YES! Patrol. Well, really, find Spiderman and talk to him so he could continue his quest to feel better. His bedroom was clean so he wouldn't have to feel like shit when he got back and saw proof of his recent troubles.

He found his costume's gloves and pulled them on over his painful flesh. His katanas got strapped on next along with his wide assortment of knives and guns. Sure he didn't need weapons if all he was doing was spider hunting, but, hey! Always prepared. Semper Paratus! Or some shit like that.

Crawling out his window he found that he was grinning from ear to ear. And all because he was thinking of his baby boy Spiderman. Huh...maybe he had meant every word of his love confession? Well, duh, of course he did that was why he had run. And why Peter might not want to see him...and what was he doing?

Wade had just jumped to a neighboring apartment building when the roots of anxiety and self doubt started to wrap their way around his heart.

No!

Who really knew what Peter was feeling or thinking. Ignoring what the boxes were telling him he shoved the anxiety back down just as he had done in order to clean the closet.

Mission: Find Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman...maybe take him home for tacos?

Oh hell yeah the mission was a go and despite all the dark feelings he had to bury, Wade was feeling pretty damned excited about the chances of interacting with Peter again.

“Look out here we come!”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't get this one out there! (Allergy shots suck folks!) But I'm glad I was able to post this, so enjoy!

Deadpool could not find Spiderman anywhere. Granted he wasn't looking in any sort of pattern or even where the kid might actually make an appearance. If he was going to be completely honest with himself he was secretly afraid to find Peter. Because...what if...?

Around three in the morning he swung by an all night taco joint near his safe house. He took his food to the rooftop wanting his dinner with a view. Queens might not be much to look at but it was better than the lousy t.v. available at this ungodly hour. Sitting on the edge, kicking his legs he listened to his iPod on expensive speakers, volume up pretty damned high.

No one in the apartment complex complained when he was overly loud. Why would they it wasn't like they could do anything about it. Call the police you say? HAH! And what, hide their drug paraphernalia and their little baggies of crack for sale to the junkies living here, there and everywhere? Besides a lot of the residence here were afraid of him, they, after all knew who the hell Deadpool was and how he felt a out killing.

Opening his bag of tacos he dug out the first one mouth watering already at the heavenly scent. About to burst into song he froze when someone or something snatched his taco out of his hand! “What the hell!” He cried realizing that it had been webbed away. “NO ONE messes with DP's tacos!”

Peter landed behind him.

Turning to glare at the spoider, “Baby boy...give that back to me right now.” Wade stood up holding his hand out. Wade felt a bit like a hostage negotiator.

“Oh, why should I?” Wade could hear the smirk in that sexy voice...and despite the imminent threat to his taco, a shiver ran down his spine. Without warning Peter pulled his mask up to rest on the bridge of his nose. Unwrapping the tasty food from its cheep paper, Peter shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

Wade's mouth dropped open. He was watching the blatant murder of his beloved taco! And it was so young and innocent! Both men suddenly looked at the bag stuffed full of the tacos, “Is this a...Mexican Stand Off?”

Spiderman laughed a little louder than needed, “Is that supposed to be a pun?” Peter shifted walking slowly towards the bag, “You have an awful lot of tacos there Wade.”

“And I plan on eating every last one.” He said putting himself between Spiderman and the tacos. “How did you find me?”

“It's hard to miss a big guy in red and black spandex screaming 'SPIDEY!' across all of Queens in the dead of the night. Where you looking for me or was that just a new game for you?” Peter said with a huff the whites of his mask narrowing as if he he was considering his options to get past Wade and to the bag behind him.

“Yeah...I was looking for you...sort of...” He said nervously rubbing the back of his head his guard lowering for all of a few seconds. It was all Peter needed. Spiderman leaps past Wade snatching up the bag landing in a graceful crouch at the very edge of the roof.

“Why?” Spiderman chucked a taco at Wade who caught it without even looking. Peter shifted from a crouch to a sit patting the spot next to him. “Seeing as you ran off last time...which really pissed me off by the way.”

Wade flinched but joined the arachnid , reaching over he turned down the music. This was going to get serious fast...he wanted to run again but he knew that wouldn't solve anything and ruin his master goal of happiness. “Yeah...well you heard my stupid mouth...”

“When you were cuming your brains out?” Peter snorted sounding less pissed and more amused again. “If you heard some of the crazy crap I've said when I was cuming...” He shook his head starting to snicker but the laughter didn't last long. Peter glanced to Wade falling silent. “But...if you meant what you said...you wouldn't be alone in your...uh feelings.”

Peter took Wade's gloved hand in his own. “I mean, I don't LOVE LOVE you yet Wade but there is something there. I really like you...like I said before. I would like to explore these feelings with you...I mean...if you want to...” Peter suddenly let go of Wade's hand as if he had been burned. There was a blush high on his cheeks as he grabbed a taco and stuffed it into his mouth.

“I'm married.”

Spiderman choked on the taco and chewed bits of food flew everywhere as he coughed and sputtered. Wade patted him on the back but Peter batted him away. “you're CHEATING!?” The teen managed when he could finally catch his breath and swallow what was left of the taco in his mouth. “Wade, I will NOT be the other guy!”

“She's cheating on me! And she started cheating on my less than a month after we were married!” Wade said defensively a little pissed that Peter had wasted a perfectly good taco like that. He swiped off bits of masticated taco from his clothes his anger quickly collapsing as depression over the whole situation ambushed him. “I should never have married here...but you know how few people can see past this mug?”

“How long have you two been together?”

Wade groaned pulling his mask off to finally dig into his tacos (before Spiderkid could eat them all himself). “Way too long...some fans say twenty five plus years. Feels about right but who knows with how chewed up my brain and memories are. You know when the last time we had sex? Three years ago. That the real crime here Spidey.” Wade devoured the first taco quickly stuffing two more into his mouth before he continued. “Didn't realize how much I missed human contact till you kidnapped me...”

Petter took his mask off completely too, a look of sadness on his face. “If she's so bad, why haven't you divorced her?” The teenager put a hand on Wade's knee a clear sign of at least some effort at understanding and sympathy.

“I knew you would listen like this!” Wade said a huge grin stretching his face his heart feeling like it was swelling in his chest. “See the boxes said you'd be just like Shiklah, that's my wife, and not give a damned about how I feel...” His own words struck him hard making his heart wither as fast as it had swollen. “How could I ever compare you to her?”

“Wade,” Peter's tone was warning, he would not tolerate Wade's random side tracks off the subject. “Answering the question.”

“I'm afraid of her.” He said laimly voice falling to a near whisper. If Spiderman didn't have super hearing he wouldn't have heard the answer. “She tried to kill me when we first met...but like, EVERYONE tries to kill me when they first meet me. And none of it has ever stuck...but she could still really mess me up. Make me hurt for a long long time.”

“I didn't...” He said softly glancing to Wade. “Try and kill you that is.”

They smiled at each other the mood lifting a little before Peter had to ruin it again. “If you want...I could help mediate. Maybe if you talk to her about how you feel...”

“Pete, I don't want to save what ever Shiklah and I have left...I sort of want to try this thing with you. You're more fun to be with...and I know you'll treat me right. I mean...if you'll have me. I'm not a prize, I know...Oh but you're probably trying to get me back together with my wife so you don't have to deal with my ugly mug any more. Right? I should have known better than...I'm sorry, I should probably go I mean you're way better than me...I was probably just a fun romp and now you're ready to move on. That's okay I really don't deserve to have someone like you and...”

Spiderman cut Wade's babbling off with a soft kiss. “Wade...Remember? I don't do one night stands. I've wanted to try dating you for a while now. I just didn't know how to ask you out...I mean I was afraid you wouldn't take me seriously. I am only eighteen and you're a good decade older than me and you were always flirting with EVERYONE.”

“Trying to make you jealous.” Wade said sharing another look with Peter. They both bust out laughing at the same time bumping shoulders. “Just so you know, this is my safe house...”

“You going to inviting me in?” Peter asked leaning against the merc now, “Because...I guess I wouldn't say no if you asked me.”

“Wait...Peter, you knew I was married, didn't you? I could have sworn...but, is this the universe where we're being written together in a currently running comic series called 'Deadpool Spider-man'...remember someone saying something about a bromance...but I guess whatever this is between you and me isn't a bromance.”

“What are you talking about?” Peter asked looking oh so cutely confused, “You've never said anything about being married before tonight. At least not to me. Still sort of pissed off about that, just so you know. I usually don't fuck around with married men after all.”

Looking sheepish Wade stood up grabbing the bag of tacos, “Forget I said anything, want to come down to my apartment and eat these, maybe play a little Smash Bros?”

“You got Smash Brothers!?” Peter perked up anger forgotten as Wade walked back to a door that was hanging off its hinges.

“Among other interesting and violent games.” Wade said trying to hide his smile from Peter as the kid followed him into the trashy building. “And you're right, I have a lot of tacos. I guess I could share...if you can beat me in Smash Brothers that is.”

Wade's front door was a heavy metal affair that not even a tank or rocket launcher could take down. There were five different locks each which took a different key to unlock. Then there was a keypad into which Wade typed a code. He didn't try to block Peter's view. He was sort of hoping Spidey would be coming around more often. Maybe move in...never leave his side again... Opening the door he bowed with an absurd flourish. “Welcome to casa de DP!”

Spiderman walked in with a small amount of hesitance evident in his steps. “It isn't as messy as I imagined it would be...” In fact there wasn't a scrap of dirt to be found anywhere except for on the counter and that looked as if the grime had been ground deep into the crappy fake stone material.

“Well...I never used to spend much time here but...what with the ball and chain kicking me out...” Wade shrugged indicating a comfortable threadbare couch Peter flopped onto. “Make yourself at home.” He handed the teenager the bag of tacos before he walked off to the ancient window AC unit. He turned it on and it rattled to life loud as fuck and a bit annoying but it pumped out cold air better than Wade could stuff tacos in his mouth.

He joined Peter on the couch fishing out the remotes for the game system. Turning it on he set up the first match. “Remember we're playing for the right to eat tacos here baby boy! So get your game face on because I'm a tough cookie to beat.”

Peter snorted but picked his character eyeballing the tacos already, his stomach giving a loud grumble. It was clear someone was hungry. Wade smirked to himself starting the first round. This was going to be so easy!

Or that was what he thought but Peter did not play fair. Not in the least. He won the first battle but he granted Spiderman a second fight (because beating him the first time had been so fun and easy, why not?) and that was when Peter pulled out the dirty tricks.

“I am SO going to knock you off the edge!” Wade declared with a manic sort of glee in his voice. He got closer to Peter's character ready to win this round when a hand lighted upon his junk, as soft as a butterfly but enough to distract Wade from the winning blow. “Petey...”

Peter smirked and winked at him and before Wade could get his attention back on the game the little shit had already gotten him right near the edge. He just barely saved himself from falling but Peter already had an edge on him and it really didn't help that Peter's hand was still there...now starting to slowly stroke him to life.

He could feel the heat in his cheeks, “That's cheating!” Wade declared daring to take his eyes off the TV screen for a few seconds. It was all Peter needed to win the round.

“Never said I couldn't cheat to win.” Peter all but purred dropping the remote to swing himself into Wade's lap. “And I did win so...tacos now or later because I think I could wait....if you wanted to show me your bedroom?”

Wade swallowed thickly, “Petey...” He glanced to the game, “We're technically tied right now...(like two dogs in heat). And didn't we just have a shit ton of emotional stuff go down? I thought that sex would be out of the question tonight...” Not that he would turn Peter down if he was offering...desperate for love as he was.

“And I haven't seen you in three days. Three days that I didn't touch myself at all..and for me that's really saying something Wade. But if you don't want to...I would understand. A lot of...emotional stuff...has happened.” He rested his forehead against Wade's, “I would love to just hold you if that's all you want Wade. I was so worried when you left like that. I've seen you freak out before but that was a new level that I had never seen.”

“And...what about my wife?” He asked softly wanting to know just what path they were on here. Was Peter going to take him away from that life and keep him or was he just going to use him until he got tired of him...

“If you want this to continue...then we're going to have to figure out what to do about that...situation. But for right now, I think I can overlook a loveless marriage to be with the one I might just be falling for.” Peter's voice was soft and breathy but so serious that Wade didn't doubt a single word that the kid said.

Wade's heart started to race and he was pretty sure he was having a panic attack here. “I...I think I just want to eat these tacos and snuggle with you...” He winced half expecting Peter to turn back on what he had said and get mad at him. Shiklah sure got made when he didn't want to screw around.

“Okay,” Peter had a grin on his lips when Wade dared to look at him. “But I'm starting to think that eating these tacos in bed would be fun...what do you say? Snugly bed tacos?”

“Yeah.” Wade said his own grin growing on his face. “That actually sounds really...really nice...”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was SUPPOSED to have plot in it...oh well! ~hides unused plot under the chapter eight rug~

Eating tacos in bed hadn't been the best idea. It might have worked out better if Wade wasn't such a messy eater. There were crumbs everywhere, bits of masa tortilla, meat, cheese, grease, salsa...is this how you get ants? Yes it is. But Peter had dozed off in Wade's arms and he really didn't want to move and possibly end this amazing cuddling he was getting.

But Wade couldn't sleep, his sensitive skin becoming itchy and irritated because of the random food stuffs. When he started to squirm hours later trying to get away from the sensation he woke Peter. “Wha...” The kid mumbled rubbing sleepily at his eyes. Wade kept squirming. “Why you wrigling around' like that?”

“Itchy,” Wade whined going still, “It's fine just go back to sleep Petey. I'll stop moving around.”

“Wade, you REALLY need to stop sacrificing your own happiness for others.” Peter grumbled sitting up leaving the safety of Wade's strong arms. When he moved a small shower of crumbs tumbled down Peter's spandex clad chest. “Ew...okay we are changing the sheets and I am getting out of this sweaty costume.” The lamp was turned on as Peter rolled out of bed.

He really would have protested Peter getting up but he was starting to learn (and fast) that the kid really did hate Deadpool's constant low self esteem and willingness to suffer. “Up you.” Peter ordered hands on his hips eyes narrowing as he took in the mess all over the bed.

“I'll get new sheets,” Wade mumbled getting out of bed as ordered. Maybe he really did have a problem with caring for himself like Peter said. But he didn't want to work on it because he felt he deserved to be put last. When he came back from fetching fresh linen from the bathroom he was treated to the sight of a very naked Peter Parker standing next to a pile of old bedclothes and uniform. His pale skin was perfectly highlighted in the yellow glow of the bedside lamp...he looked powerful, like a long forgotten God.

Half hard, Peter grinned at Wade, “What are you waiting for?” Peter motioned for Wade to come further into the room. Wade had never seen a gesture look so sexy in all of his life. “Oh, and I have declared this bedroom a clothes free zone so that” Peter indicated the Deadpool get up, “Better disappear.”

Wade blushed letting Peter take the sheets from him. Spiderman leaned in and whispered to him. “Strip.” And if Wade hadn't been filling out down south he sure was now. With a slight nod and a nervous swallow Wade started by pulling his top off. Why was he still so nervous to let Peter see him naked?

He watched Peter spread the new sheet out with practiced ease, his arms crossing over his chest trying to hide the worst of his scars when he felt eyes on him. “That's a start, still not naked enough.” Peter said turning back to the task at hand and Wade felt his anxiety ease a little as soon as those eyes left him. Taking a few slow steady breaths through his nose his hands fell to his belt which was the next item to join his top on the floor.

Peter bent over the bed under the pretense of fluffing the worn, crappy pillows that Wade really should just replace...that perfect, pert ass on display for Wade to ogle. His bottoms were getting a little too tight and uncomfortable. Taking another calming breath he shoved them down to rest around his ankles. Suddenly he felt like some old pervert eyeballing kids on the playground and wanted nothing more than to cover himself up again.

“Boots too, what, were you raised in a barn?” Peter asked flopping back into bed quirking an eyebrow at Wade.

“Uh...yeah, boots.” He was about to bend over to push his pants the rest of the way off over his boots when Peter stopped him.

“Turn around,” Peter husked out the command and Wade couldn't suppress the shiver that raced through him. Beautiful hazel eyes had darkened with lust, “Show me that edible ass of yours.”

Wade had never blushed harder in his life as he turned around, going back to pushing his uniform pants off and unlacing his boots. He could feel Peter's eyes all over him. In the past such attention would have had Wade uncomfortable but now it just made him incredibly horny. “What happened to just snuggling?” Wade teased starting to feel playful now that his anxiety was melting away. He wiggled his ass as he started unlacing the second boot.

“If that's what you want, I don't mind just snuggling but you'll have to put up with my dick poking you if you want to be the little spoon.” Peter chuckled sitting up on the bed, “I want to touch...can I?” He made grabby hands when Wade straightened to kick his boots off.

“May I...” Wade automatically corrected the teenager. “And yes you may.” He turned and pounced Peter knocking him back into the bed. Peter made an adorable squeaky sound under Wade, pretending to fight against being pinned and kissed.

He had never been much of a top so it wasn't a shock when Peter broke the kiss and flipped them over with practiced ease. “Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to fuck you senseless then you're going to go break it off with your wife. Then you're coming home to my place, we'll have pizza and fuck some more. How does that sound?”

Wade felt embarrassingly happy. “Why do you always tell me what you're going to do to me? Where's the romance in that?” He spread his legs all the same wordlessly inviting Peter to have his way with him...however he wanted.

“Consent.” Peter said softly kissing the tip of Wade's nose fingers coming up to trace the line of the merc's chapped lips. “I was...uh, I was assaulted when I was younger.” Peter hid his face in Wade's shoulder, “So consent is everything to me. I don't want you ever to feel used or violated. If you ever want to stop, you just have to say so. We'll come up with safe words later.” He pulled back locking eyes with Wade. There was a shadow of sadness there in those beautiful orbs. Wade just wanted to kiss it away.

“Same goes for you Petey...” Wade whispered running his fingers through Peter's silk soft hair. He drew Peter down to kiss him slow and deep. He put every ounce of desire and adoration he felt for Peter into it hoping the spider would understand the message.

Peter groaned eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the slide of their lips. Wade nipped at his bottom lip and Peter opened himself to the merc's soothing tongue. The taste of spice filled his mouth making him moan again, Wade always tasted so good. By the time they broke apart Peter was breathing hard, “Lube?”

Wade reached blindly under the bed producing a large bottle of some very expensive oil based lubricant. “Now I KNOW you like to pour this stuff everywhere but a little goes a long way.” He warned handing the bottle over. “And it's not flavored, though now I'm thinking about getting some especially if it means you giving me rim jobs.”

That surprised a laugh out of Peter, “Can't promise anything but I will try not to make a mess.” he popped the top pouring a small amount into his palm to let it warm up. He sat back to kneel over Wade, “I want to watch you fall apart under me, watch your face as you cum. Last time was so...”

“I...uh...” Wade interrupted blushing scarlet and looking away from Peter when those big doe eyes locked onto him.

“What is it?” Peter ran a hand over Wade's thigh gently eyes nothing but gentle and loving. “You can say anything, always. I just want to know what's on your mind.” How did Peter always manage to sound so sincere, so caring? It always managed to get under Wade's skin and do odd things to his heart.

“I want to ride you.” He blurted out cheeks growing even hotter, “A-and next time, doggy style I really like being taken from behind.” Wade had never told anyone what he wanted before and he was half expecting not to get what he asked for.

“Sure,” Peter gave Wade a bright smile his clean hand coming to cup a hot, battle pocked cheek. “Do you want me to prep you or are you more comfortable doing it yourself?” His thumb traced a long thick scar running over Wade's high cheekbone. Wade hadn't had this choice before but waking up to a surprise rim job hadn't bothered him one bit. Although having a choice was refreshing...thrilling even.

“Want your fingers in me, please?” Fuck he sounded so sheepish! He hated it.

Peter ran his fingers through the warm lube slicking his fingers up as much as he could. “I was hoping that's what you'd want.” He nudged Wade's legs further apart pulling the merc's bum up onto his thighs. Just like he had done with his tongue all those days ago, he slowly ran the pad of his index finger over that tight pucker of muscle. “I love opening you up, feeling your muscles hugging my fingers.”

Wade moaned his stomach muscles flexing as he rocked up trying to get that finger to breach. He knew that Peter was watching him squirm and didn't care. “C'mon, I'm not made of glass.”

That earned him two fingers plunging into him without warning he tried to hold back the undignified cry but it escaped his lips anyways. The sharp burn that radiated up his spine had his cock twitching a few small drops of pre escaping the head. “You like it rough, don't you?” Peter chuckled withdrawing his fingers to pour just a little bit more lube onto them. He wasn't careful shoving them back in either earning another delicious shout from Wade.

Just when Wade was about to start begging for more a hot tongue made its appearance on seen to lap at his slick head, “Look at you, so wet for me already.” He engulfed the head tongue swirling expertly distracting Wade as a third finger started to push in. Wade didn't hold back, whimpering and fucking himself onto Peter's probing digits.

They brushed Wade's prostate, “Oh, Petey, right there.” He whined hips trembling to a stop, muscles tightening not wanting to let those fingers move away.

Peter's fingers crooked pressing harder his mouth gobbling up inch after inch of Wade's drooling dick. The head hit the back of Peter's throat and the teen choked but he didn't pull off letting his muscles flutter around Wade. It was worth gagging a little to hear Wade lose the ability to speak. Making the merc with a mouth forget all verbiage except for his name, 'Pete' which he uttered over and over again.

Pulling off Peter swallowed gasping for air, abused lips parted, eyes hazy as he watched Wade arch up to chase his mouth. “You're so beautiful like this Wade.” He massaged Wade's prostate in slow circles watching the larger man arch off the bed yet again. “I can't wait to see what you look like riding my dick.”

He went back down on Wade his fingers spreading, now stretching more than fucking getting Deadpool ready for the ride of his life. He added more lube, despite Wade's warning because you could never have TOO much. “Mmmm,” Peter bobbed his head moaning around his lover at just the right moments, his fingers brushing Wade's g spot every time he slid all the way down to choke on him.

“S-stop! 'M ready.” Wade gasped out shuddering and reaching out to grasp Peter's forearms stopping Spiderman in his tracks. He opened his stunning blue eyes watching Peter draw back and grin down at him. “Don't think 'm gonna last much longer if you keep deep throating me.”

He pulled his fingers out nice and slow earning a low moan from Wade. Flopping back on he bed Peter grabbed the lube and slicked his cock up as Wade shifted around on trembling limbs.

Wade straddled Peter's hips biting his lip shyly. “Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that.” Peter purred hands running up huge thigh muscles to grasp Wade's hips. He guided Wade down and the merc took hold of Peter's dick pressing the head into himself. They both moaned hips stuttering to a stop. “Fuck you're so tight like this.”

“Hah,” Wade choked out rolling his hips a fraction, taking Peter just a little deeper, “You feel fucking huge.” It took a little work and a few long moments filled with whimpers and groans before Wade had taken every inch of Peter.

Peter shifted hands running over Wade's trembling lats (that's your Latissimi dorsi kiddos), “Just let me know when you're ready for more.” His voice was rough with the effort he was exerting to hold perfectly still.

“Gods, I love you.” Wade moaned his hands finding Peter's their fingers twining together as he started to rise back off. He brought one of Peter's hands to his mouth kissing the palm before his tongue lapped up over the fingers that had just been in him. Peter offered them and Wade sucked all three in, lips closing around their base his tongue dancing around them.

Wade picked up the pace all but slamming himself back down on Peter's cock as he whimpered around the fingers in his mouth. He watched through heavy lidded eyes, observing Peter gasp under him. Every inch of the teen glistening with sweat, muscles flexing as they moved together. Letting go of Peter's fingers he let out a strangled sob, the angle shifting just enough to hit his prostate dead on.

Peter wrapped his now free hand around Wade's prick stroking him to the beat of their frantic fucking. “Fuck, look at you bounce on my cock.” He rasped out thumb running through the steady dribble of pre running from Wade's slit.

“Gnnn,” Wade whined hips rotating deliciously every time Peter slammed up into him. If his brain was functioning he might have told Peter he looked like a debauched angel under him, so perfect and golden...but not even his boxes were online. The silence between them would be disturbing if Wade wasn't sure he was moments away from dying of pleasure.

“Gonna cum so hard in you Wade,” Peter moaned, pulling the merc down so he could whisper more dirty little nothings into the shell of Wade's scared ear. “Wanna make a tasty cream pie out of you. Wanna lick every last drop out of you before fucking you again.” Each word was punctuated by Peter jack hammering into Wade's pliant body.

A high whine escaped Wade's throat. “Yes.” Wade wasn't sure if he was begging for the things Peter was offering or just babbling because, holy shit, he was all ten toes over the edge and about to fall head over heals.

Peter sunk his teeth into a sensitive spot just behind Wade's ear before gasping and gritting out, “Fuck, cumming.” He found another spot to latch onto as he screamed out his pleasure.

Wade's breath caught in his throat. The pain of Peter's love bites were melting into intense pleasure arching down his spine like electricity. And then the heat of Peter's release filling him up hit him. “PETE!” He shouted his whole body locking down on the dick pulsing inside of him forcing it to continually rub all the right spots. His toes curled, fingers clamping into claws in Peter's hair. Wade couldn't even remember how to breath as his first orgasm washed over him and started to fade only to be followed by a second, more powerful one. “Oh FUCK, Pete. Fuckin' love you!”

 

“Hey...Wade, you okay? Talk to me.”

Fuck, had he passed out? It was the only explanation as to why he was no longer on Peter, that fine dick buried so deep in him he could taste it in the back of his throat. “Well shit, that was DEFINITELY a first.” He shifted looking to Peter finding the kid hovering over him a look of worry fading from his features.

“Glad to see you back from outer space...”

“With that dumb look upon your face!” Wade started to sing.

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes clapping a hand over Wade's lips, “Don't even start!” Wade licked Peter's hand and the teen recoiled. “EW, what are you, five?”

“Why, you a pedophile?” Wade waggled his nonexistent eyebrows. They both dissolved into laughter and Wade wrapped his arms around Peter pulling him close so he could nuzzle into his baby boy's heat.

“You're the pedo, always calling me baby boy.” Peter poked Wade in the side making the man squirm and squeal like a girl.

“It's only cause I have a Daddy kink!”

That had Peter pulling away, a curious look on his face. “Really...?” What ever that look was on his face, it wasn't disgust, Wade was pretty damned sure. “Okay, we're going to talk about that later because I don't think I would survive another boner right now.”

That surely wasn't disgust. Peter stretched to turn off the lamp before he tugged at the crumpled sheet they had kicked to the end of the bed. It was too hot for the comforter he had completely thrown off while making the bed so they snuggled under the cover of that one thin cotton sheet. “Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Without so much as a pause, “I love you too Wade.” Peter sighed sounding content in the darkness. “Now get some sleep...you have a big job to do in the morning. And I don't mean taking care of my morning wood.”

“Wood,” Wade snorted, giggling when Peter gave an exasperated groan.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Whitey]  
> [[Yellow]]  
> WARNING! RAPE! Please, do not read this if violence, blood and rape trigger you.

“I...” Peter was blushing the cutest shade of pink from the tips of his ears across the bridge of his nose. Wade could only smile and let his heart do a strange jig in his chest (I should really have that looked at, any of you readers out there have this problem?). The red-faced man took a deep breath and held up a brown paper sack. “I made you a sack lunch.”  
Wade stopped in his tracks. He had been about to turn and walk out of the door, pull his mask down and get this show on the road. “What?” He laughed turning to face peter again, his mask on top of his head like a stocking cap. The blush was stronger on Peter's face going from the roots of his gorgeous hair right down his neck and into the over-sized sweater Wade had lent him.  
“Well...I don't know how long you're going to be gone for...or how long it takes to get to wherever you're going.” Peter snapped trying to defend himself but it was clear that he wasn't as angry as he was trying to sound.  
The sack had DP drawn on it in magic marker, a smiley face sticker in the loop of the P. This wasn't jut written onto the cheep paper in haste. Peter had actually taken time to make the letters big, cartoony and perfect right along with some pretty good shadowing. Wade opened the bag to look into it.  
“It's, uh, just a crappy sandwich, a bag of chips and an apple. And you better eat the apple mister, it's good for you.” Peter fidgeted looking worried and Wade knew he was waiting for his reaction.  
“I love it,” He walked back to Peter pulling him to a crushing hug “I'll be back. You've got my number if you get worried, just give me a ring.”  
They broke apart gazing into each others eyes one last time. Peter gave him a light shove and he was out of the door. He had went with Peter back to the spider layer AKA Peter Parker's apartment building trying to delay the inevitable but now he had to face the music.  
He tucked the lunch into one of his larger tactical pouches before he took off out the front door at a sprint. Wade pulled down his mask getting into the right mindset. Katanas, check, his best gun on his thigh, battle knifes in his boots ammo safely secure in many of his tactical pouches.  
[We are going to blow this out of the water DP. Maximum effort so we can go home to Peter's fine ass and pizza.]  
[[yeah, right, because this is really going to go well for us.]]  
“Shut up yellow, you pessimist.” Wade grumbled , “Maximum effort whitey.” He mumbled to himself gambling down the sidewalk heading for the Forest Hills subway station. His nerves were starting to kick in by the time he caught the M train going Roosevelt Avenue and 74th street. Wade had to transfer to the 7 line heading south for Hudson Yards. It was a rather long trip into the bad parts of Queens with everyone one in the train car staring at Wade. He could feel their eyes on him like grease or maybe ants.  
[Definitely ants, from all those taco crumbs in bed last night.]  
“Idiot, Peter cleaned those up.”  
[[Yes, and even if he hadn't we showered together in the morning...if you can call jacking each other off showering.]]  
“I do,” Wade glared at a business man who shied away from him as passengers hopped off the train or boarded. Maybe people were looking at him because he was talking to himself and not because of the get up and weapons. He had been trying not to pay attention to the boxes and sound fx going on around him. Mostly because he knew it bothered people that he talked to himself and he was trying to be a good guy and make friends with the super folk of New York.  
He lowered his voice, “So do we even have a plan here?”  
[STORM THE PLACE!] Whitey howled manically making Wade wince and cover his ears as if that would quiet the suddenly very loud box in his head.  
[[She probably will be expecting us...the harpy tends to watch us when we go out. Pervert.]] Yellow sounded bitter but at least his voice was at a sedate conversation decibel. [[Which means her little fuck buddies will be waiting to intercept us and capture us then who knows what she will do to us. Wade, I really don't want to have to die and regenerate again and again until she gets tired of torturing us.]].  
Wade's heart sped up because, that was a possibility. She didn't have torture chambers for the hell of it and he had seen some of the knives she liked to use. Tipped with a slow acting poison to cause maximum pain to the victim. He leaped to his feet in shock as the announcer called out his stop. He almost didn't make it off the train in time. Huffing he shook himself, “Gotta get it together. She WILL catch us if I don't get my head on straight.”  
[Hah, head.]  
Taking out his phone (it has a nifty Deadpool skin!) typing a quick text to Peter. 'Gong to hell, literally! Don't you hate idiots who say “Like Literally” do they not know what the word literally means? Usually it's obvious that a person isn't using an Alliteration or Hyperbole they don't need to tell anyone they're using literal language! Amiright? Anyways, phone might not work. If I'm not back in 24 hours, send Iron Man. He'll probably end up flirting his way into wiffie's pants and she'll forget all about me! :3'  
He didn't wait for an answer shoving the phone back into its own carrier pouch. Making sure people weren't watching he slipped into the portal. It looked like an graffitied, faded add for some ancient musical or maybe for a brand of whitening toothpaste? He tumbled between worlds landing flat on his face on dirty, dusty marble flooring.  
His spine had snapped upon impact and he lay there slowly dying before his healing factor repaired enough of the damage. Bouncing to his feet he coughed and brushed himself off. Peter would have told him off for such a sloppy landing. “Well not all of us can be Spiderman.”  
[That's for sure, that ass of his is a one of a kind!]  
[[Stop rhapsodizing about his ass and focus!]]  
[Make me!] Wade could almost hear Whitey sticking out his tongue.  
With a heavy sigh he squared his shoulders and walked boldly down the tunnel and out into hell and the small suite he had claimed as his own when he and his wife were fighting and not sharing a bed. He poked his head out of the door of his bedroom. Beyond was the grand living quarters he and Shiklah shared and sometimes entertained guests in. She sat upon a throne like chair a goblet of blood red wine in her well manicured hand. It was probably blood but Wade actually was a it squeamish about the consumption of blood and would rather pretend it was something, anything else.  
[Even I wouldn't drink that, and I'm blood thirsty!...Get it?...] Whitey snickered at his own bad joke while Yellow rolled his eyes.  
Wade tried to look brave and not like he was slinking in. “Shiklah.” He said his voice far from the cheerful peel it usually was. “I'm back! Did you miss us?”  
[[We didn't miss you, bitch. Now, get a god damned backbone Wade. You sound like a pussy.]] Yellow wasn't helping Wade's fear, he was starting to tremble as he walked further into the room.  
The Queen of the Damned's golden eyes narrowed and the delicate crystal in her hand shattered blood splattering everywhere. She stood every line of her body screaming rage. “You good for nothing sack of shit, you dare return here after sleeping with that mortal yet again! I can smell him all over you.”  
[Caught!]  
[[We plead guilty as charged. And we'll do it again! If we make it out of here alive...]]  
“So...” Of course Yellow couldn't say anything without making wade feel worse about himself or the situation. He swallowed thickly trying to keep his eyes locked on Shiklah's not wanting to lose any authority or power he might have.  
“Wade,” She growled stalking forward, “I forbid you seeing him again. You're mine. I think you've forgotten that. It is my fault, I should not have let you play in the mortal world for so long.”  
Before Wade could say another word Shiklah was on him yanking him down to kiss him. It wasn't soft and there was no real love in the embrace. Her other hand skated down over Wade's chest and abs coming to cup 'ol reliable.  
[Hey! That's not yours! That has Peter's name in large letters from base to tip!]  
[[You would be sick enough to get Peter's name tattooed on your dick, wouldn't you Wade?]  
“No...Shicklah, I don't want to...” He tried to push the woman off of him but she had strength greater than his. “WE don't want this.” The boxes were in complete agreement something that probably signaled the end of the world as they know it...they NEVER got along.  
“Because I do not have a dick?” She asked bearing her fangs at the merc. “I have many toys we could use to rectify that.” With a flash they were in their shared bed chambers and Shiklah had somehow lost her clothes between the seconds. Well, almost all her clothes, if you could count a harness with a huge black cock mounted to it, clothing.  
[Oh...wow, well that's the biggest cock I've ever seen.]  
[[That's really saying something Whitey.]]  
She shoved Wade roughly down onto the bed pinning the merc face down into the down stuffed mattress. Wade realized that what ever magic Shiklah had used to take her clothes off had worked on him too. He could feel that huge black dong rubbing between his ass cheeks rough and unlubricated. He yelped, trying to get away from the impending pain but he couldn't get leverage to shove Shiklah off of him.  
[Even I don't think this is sexy.]  
“Hold still! I thought you liked big things being shoved into your ass! That is why you have been playing with that mortal, is it not?” She spread him and shoved the overly large dildo into him. Wade screamed in agony hands clamping over his own mouth ashamed of sounding so...weak. He was bleeding, the scorching sting bringing tears to his eyes but the pain would not go away. It kept ebbing and flaming back to life as Shiklah fucked into him, pegging him like she was getting off to this.  
Being a demon she probably was getting off on his pain, “Shiklah, please...stop...we don't want this.” That only made her thrust harder and faster her sharp nails digging into his scared flesh. Wade could feel blood beginning to trickle down his thighs. He kept asking her to stop in sobbed gasps his vision going dark around the edges from the pain.  
[[Hey! C'mon don't you DARE black out on me! Who knows what she'll do to us if you do!]] Yellow all but screamed but no matter how loud he was it couldn't get through the darkening haze filling every corner of Wade's damaged brain.  
[g'night]

Wade came to with a cry of pain. It wasn't like the pain that had made him black out. This was bright and sharp and continuous. He flailed trying to escape only to find he couldn't move and that, hey isn't that wonderful, his arms were nailed down to two stretches of board . He stilled looking down to where his ankles were nailed as well. He was on a wooden X, which had (once upon a time line far far away and in a reality that might never have been) been his favorite torture device.  
And he was naked dried blood still on his thighs from the rape pegging. Oh great, he had a cock cage on his junk along with a new scar. SHIKLAH'S in large letters scrawled across his chest. He let his head roll back and he sent a prayer to whatever God like creature out there that didn't hate him for someone to rescue him.  
[Peter...]  
[[Parker...]]  
“Help us...” Wade croaked throat harsh and dry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Whitey]  
> [[Yellow]]  
> Some pretty bad violence in this chapter, be warned. (Not too fond of how I wrote this chapter, if you know where I went wrong please let me know.  
> Also, if you are a Russian language speaker. Ignore what Nat says, I just threw in random Russian not expecting to be called out on it. Why? Plot device mister Frodo

Peter had no clue what to do and he was almost physically sick with worry. Wade had been gone for over a week now. At the twenty-four hour mark he had tried texting and calling the merc only to get his stupid voice-mail. The message Wade had set was exactly like the ones Sterling Archer used on that dumb cartoon. It had gotten his hopes up for all of a few seconds then smashed them to glittering shards. But he kept calling anyways, leaving message after message until Wade's box was filled and he couldn't leave another.  
Had Wade decided he didn't want this relationship and had run away? While it would be just like Wade to run away from something he couldn't handle. He knew that Wade wouldn't run away from him. Not with the way...  
He had never had a panic attack before in his life but now he was doubled over on a street corner gasping for breath. There was no one he knew of that could find Wade, at least no one that cared enough about Wade to help him search for him. Trying to stand up straight he looked up towards the top of the Stark Tower. The Avengers had to help him. How many times had he helped them out without so much as a 'thank you Spiderman!' He'd MAKE them help him.  
When he had breathing under control and his head had stopped spinning he jumped up latching onto the smooth glass of the building. He scuttled up and up his only goal to get to the top and talk to the first person he found. While Wade had told him to send in Tony, he seriously doubted the guy would want to fight to get Wade back. Iron Man felt...strongly...about Wade Wilson and by strongly he meant Tony HATED Deadpool with a passion he had never shown any other thing or living being in his life.  
Thor would be ideal, after all, the guy was a GOD and probably knew how to get into hell...maybe he even knew this Shiklah that Wade was married to. He was sweating by the time he reached the flight deck. Tony was waiting for him frowning, arms folded over his chest. “You know...there's this invention, I didn't make it but it's still a great one. It's called the ELEVATOR. Is there a reason why you're crawling up the side of my building freaking out my friends and science palls?”  
“I...” He wasn't even sure where to begin so he just blurted it all out as he took his Spiderman mask off. “Wade's been abducted. He's in hell I think and...” Peter started to breath hard his panic taking over again. “It's all my fault we have to get him back who knows what they're doing to him down there!”  
Tony froze with his mouth open. At any other time it would have been comical to see Tony like this, at a complete loss of words. Then it was as if Tony did a verbal double take sputtering out a string of nonsensical phonemes before. “Wade has been abducted and YOU want to save him?!”  
“Did I stutter!” Peter snapped in no mood to put up with questions or attitudes. Which Tony looked like he was about to have one with him. “You owe me one! Remember how I stopped the Rhino from horn fucking your chest? If I hadn't webbed you out of the way you would have been having a hornectimy instead of sex with a girl who could definitely do better than a shit head like you!” He was shouting now, his face going red as red as his mask. Peter never got this mad, had never been this mad in his life but, before this week he had never had a panic attack either.  
This week seemed to just be filled with first times.  
“What the hell Parker?” Tony asked looking worried now walking closer to the teenager. “What happened?” The fatherly side Tony usually showed him was coming out along with the worry and Pete let the guy pull him in for a hug and guide him into the tower.  
“Me and Wade have been...It's complicated...” He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the guy who seemed to have adopted him and taken him under his wing that he was having dirty, freaky sex with a guy of Wade's rep. But...that would show that he was ashamed of what he was trying to create with Wade. “No...actually it's not. I've been fucking him and I actually like the guy and I sent him to break up with his damned wife because I was a selfish brat that wanted him all to myself. And now I think his wife has taken him hostage or something and I'll never see him again.”  
Tony let him collapse onto a sofa. It was only then that he realized that half the fucking team was gathered there and they were all looking at him as if he had grown a second head. Mother fucking great! But looking on the positive side (if there was one) Thor was there looking grimly back at him. Thor had teamed up with Wade, and while he didn't like the rude jokes and constant innuendo, he had begrudgingly agreed that the merc was a great warrior worthy of some small respect. He groaned hiding his face in his hands, “And now everyone knows. How can my life get any worse!”  
“Could put an arrow through your head.” Clint said with a twisted grin on his ruggedly handsome face.  
“Or the big guy could come out and smear you like the bug...arachnid you are.” Bruce said walking over from the open kitchen area, handing him a warm mug of what smelled like chamomile tea with milk.  
Peter snorted sounding miserable, “And now you all know and I'm sure no one will help me.” He was near tears so he didn't see the looks the Avengers in attendance shared over his head. Setting down the mug he curled in on himself making a small ball in the corner of the couch. He was trying to hide the fact that he was crying again. He had been doing a lot of that too.  
Tony sat next to him stroking his back, “Hey. Kid, you may be bat shit crazy to get involved with Wade Wilson but he's done more good than bad lately and I think we can over look his past if he means THIS much to you.”  
“моя кoшка, Tony Stark, are you actually being understanding and selfless?” Black Widow asked appearing out of nowhere like she tended to.  
Iron Man fearlessly flipped the redhead off an action Peter saw out of the corner of his eye. He gave a weak chuckle, because no matter how crappy he felt that was still funny. “Can't you see Spiderboy is in crisis here! How could you be so unfeeling to your fellow arachnid!” Tony dramatically cried gesticulating broadly...and this is why he and the Avengers got along so well. His type of humor. Any other time he would be laughing pretty hard by now.  
“We need Cap in on this too, mind getting him?” Bruce asked Nat eyes serous behind his wire framed glasses.  
“Avengers assemble?” Tony said half in jest.

“I will NEVER give away the locations of the allied forces!”  
[[Sound a bit delirious there buddy]]  
Shilkah put the head of her flogger under Wade's chin forcing the man to look up and into her eyes. He was slumped on his knees before her, bloody and ragged haven been beaten to near death for the third time that day. “You will behave pet, only then will I let you go. Now, tell me where is the path you have been using to escape hell and enter into the mortal world?”  
“My name is Tomas Chandler, Comamander, United States Navy 24206423...”  
[She probably doesn't even get that reference]  
“Well her loss that's a good show,” Wade mumbled to himself eyes almost going crossed with how hard Shiklah hit him with the leather toy. Blood mixed with spittle flew from his lips spattering across the floor. There wasn't anything he could do, no way he could defend himself. His hands were cuffed behind his back.  
[[Just tell her, this fucking hurts!]] Yellow whined but the boxes were a little hard to hear over his own screams. Shiklah had grabbed a thin but strong, sharp knife and was slicing him again and again, each time a little deeper than the last.  
“Tell me!” She stabbed him full on in the chest.  
“I will never tell you.” He said his voice hardly above a whisper for the lack of air pushing past his vocal cords. The knife had punctured his lung and he could no longer get a good breath in. It hurt so damned much. But he would escape one day, make it out of here and back to Peter. So he couldn't tell Shiklah where his hidden passage was. “And as soon as I can...”  
“I will...”  
“Escape and run....back to”  
“Peter.”  
[Yeah, fuck you, you raging syphilis riddled pussy douche nozzle!]  
[[Good one, use it Wade.]]  
Blood bubbled and frothed up from his punctured lung. He spat it out upon his wife's feet before he grinned up at her. She may drink blood but she looked disgusted to have Wade spit it out on her. “You douche nozzle,” Was all he managed. She kicked him under his chin effectively breaking his neck, shattering his jaw and making him bite through his own tongue which he promptly (and completely by accident) swallowed.  
He gagged the hunk of flesh getting caught in his throat as his nerves were partially severed in by his shattered upper vertebra. The muscles were no longer getting the signal to swallow and even though the injury to his neck would have been enough to kill him in a few moments he instead choked to death on his own blood and flesh.  
Wade's body slumped to the floor, “GOD DAMNED IT!” She roared delivering a few rage filled kicks to her husband's lifeless body before she stormed off. Shiklah had no patience to wait until he revived she would just come back later after he's had a chance to heal from their play time together.  
From the shadows stepped a green and gold clad figure, eyes tracking the angry woman as she left the room. As soon as the door closed, “Target acquired.”  
“He's dead but ungaurded.”

Peter had been granted an ear piece (snuck to him by none other than Loki) but had been excluded from the mission all together. As Steve was quick to point out, he was too emotionally tied up to the outcome of the mission. If something went sideways on them, Peter would be the first to disobey orders ad further mess shit up.  
He knew Steve was right but it didn't stop him from hating Captain America with every fiber in his body Now he could see why Tony had turned against the guy like two years ago. He wanted to smash those perfect white teeth in too.  
Thor had called in Loki and along with Tony gave a three hour explanation as to why the Avengers could trust the once super villain. The gist of the story had turned out to be this; Tony's 'on a break from each other' had turned into a complete break up with Pepper shortly after Steve and Bucky had ran off into hiding. At that point he thought of killing himself and ending his suffering, but then Loki had entered his life. The God of sexy pranks (Tony's words not mine folks!) had been disguised as a random intern at the time... but Tony had seen through that almost at once and they had ended up humping each other soon after. (A completely disgusting story that Peter wished he had never heard.)  
Because of this back story, according to Thor, Loki was mostly reformed much like Wade (according to Tony, it was his love alone that had healed the God's heart). The God himself had ended the explanation by saying that he had matured (at long last) and realized that all his anger was misplaced. That he...well, hated himself.  
Then the real meeting had started. Who was going to help Peter find and get Wade back. Loki was in charge of the mission of course. He was the only one that could open a portal to hell for them. Peter had been afraid that aside from Loki, he would have no one to help him out. But when Loki called for a show of hands as to who wanted to help....ever hand shot up into the air. He had to leave the room because he had started to cry.  
He was so thankful for Loki. Maybe that was why Loki had given him the ear piece, because of his understanding.  
“I am opening the portal to his location now. Secure Wade while I take care of my old friend...” Loki sounded grim through Peter's earpiece. He secretly hoped that Loki would have a 'relapse' for just long enough to kill Shiklah.  
Yes, he wanted her dead. PEOPLE had the right to live, learn, and be reformed in a prison system. Demi gods...or demons, or what ever the fuck she was, did not. Especially when they kidnapped HIS boyfriend.  
Peter started to pace in a wide circle, mask off, finger nail in his mouth as he chewed it down to the quick. A bad habit that would surely earn him a swift slap across the face and a stern lecture about manners if his aunt May were here. He smiled stopping in his tracks momentarily. He would have to introduce Wade to his aunt. They would like each other. They were both sharp witted...Wade would have to watch his mouth and leave the potty humor at the door but he was sure the merc could do that.  
He started to pace again as his thoughts landed back on Wade. Loki had said that Wade was dead, someone had made him that way. Was he suffering? Had SHE done that to him? How long had he been suffering for? Was hell like the one in Supernatural? Did time pass much slower there, had it been like a hundred ears of agony for Wade?  
God he felt like he was going to vomit.  
“Target acquired,” That was Thor's rumbling voice too loud in his ear. “Brother, do not stay too long.”  
The portal had been formed down in Tony's lab using a mix of science (insanely too advanced quantum physics that was even over Peter's head) and magic. He hadn't been aloud anywhere near it because, as Tony had said, “If it were me I would have my ass through it as soon as the old farts were through and out of the way.”  
They had been right of course, but it didn't stop him. As soon as he had heard Thor's words Peter was running down several flights of stairs to the lab doors like a puppy who had heard their master pull into the driveway.  
There was a small window through which Peter could see the glowing outline of a bluish wormhole. Figures were moving into the lab through it. The largest one had a limp Wade slung over his shoulder. If Peter could have pounded the door down he would have, just to get to his boyfriend's side.  
“Sir, I have been instructed to open the door for you. If you will step back to avoid injury...” The AI's voice drifted through the ladder well. Peter nearly fell over his feet backing up. As soon as the door slid open he was bolting through.  
“WADE!!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having some seriously bad headaches so the rate at which I update may slow down. Sorry guys!

Thor had carried Wade out of the lab and towards Tony's privet hospital wing. Peter flitted around the blond God like a humming bird around an orchid, “Oh God, where is all that blood coming from!” Peter wailed trying to walk and examine a particularly horrid looking wound in Wade's foot at the same time. He ended up tripping over his own feet falling down three steps to land hard on his butt. Wade was wrapped in Thor's cape and laying limp in the man's arms. There was blood dripping steadily down Wade's leg...some dripping off his fingers and Peter was pretty sure some of the gore staining the stairs was pouring from the back of the merc's head. The smell of it was thick in the air, coating the back of Peter's throat making want to gag.  
“Peter, let's go ahead and set up a bed for Wade,” Bruce said gently helping Peter back up to his feet.  
“But...” Peter knew that the scientist was only being kind, getting him out of Thor's way and trying to comfort him. But Peter really didn't want to leave his lover's side. When Bruce put an arm around his shoulders he slumped and gave in, it wasn't like he could do anything to help. “Is he going to be okay?” He looked back what if he woke up while he was off with Bruce? He wanted to be the first thing Wade saw when he woke up.  
“He's already healing but it will take a while he was very badly injured.” Bruce hadn't gone on the mission either (they didn't need things smashing after all), but he had been standing by for medical needs and he had already looked Wade over applying pressure bandages where needed. “At the very least, I predict him being unconscious for the next two days if not longer.” He steered Peter into one of the hospital rooms and took down sheets for the hospital bed from a cupboard. Peter helped make the bed and fluff the pillows, taking his anxiety out on the poor poly fill stuffed things.  
Thor nudged the door open with one large shoulder being careful with Wade as he shuffled into the room. He applied the same care to laying the mercenary's body upon the freshly made bed. He left his cape draped over Wade's prone body, Peter was sort of grateful that Thor understood Wade enough to know he needed to be covered. He found a chair and pulled it over to Wade's beside. Bruce lowered the hospital bed so that Peter could hold Wade's hand and watch the man recover. Another crisp white hospital sheet was spread out over top of Wade covering him all the way up to the neck.  
“There isn't much we can do but make him comfortable.” Bruce said softly coming around to put a hand on Peter's shoulder. “If you need me, I have my pager and cell on me.”  
“I as well have my cellphone, I am more than willing to come when called Peter Parker. Shall I bring you lunch in a few hours?”  
“No...no I should be fine.” He still hadn't quite recovered from his all consuming panic so lunch, food in general, was the last thing he was thinking about. “But...I will call if I need anything. Thank you...and could you thank the others for me?”  
“Of course,” Bruce said already herding Thor out of the room leaving Peter alone with Wade's lifeless body.

Wade healed faster than Bruce had estimated, even so he was in a coma all day and deep into the night. Peter had lowered the lights at about nine at night and had crawled into the narrow bed with Wade looping his arms around the man. He had already sworn that he would never let Wade out of his sight ever again. Peter was starting to think that maybe he should also swear to never stop holding this beautiful man as well.  
Around three in the morning Wade gasped and sat up quite suddenly wide awake. He had looked to only be sleeping before and and quite peacefully by the look on his face. The unexpected movement startled Peter so badly he tumbled out of bed landing on his hands and knees like a cat. “Peter?” Wade's voice was a hoarse croak that wouldn't have been audible to anyone but those with enhanced hearing.  
Peter was back on his feet leaning over Wade, eyes wide with worry. “Wade, you're awake, how do you feel?” He ran a soothing hand over the new scars on Wade's scalp fingers trembling slightly as he brought them down to brush over Wade's frowning brow.  
“Like a troupe of monkeys raped me and a hippo who thinks they're a giant lap dog jumped all over me.”   
That was supposed to be a joke, Peter knew it was but all he could do was break down crying throwing his arms around Wade trying to smother the man against his chest. He couldn't even produce words to express just why he was crying so hard. Not that it mattered...  
Wade started crying too clinging to Peter like a second skin. “Never thought I would see you again.” He nuzzled into Peter's chest not caring that he was smearing the boy's hipster shirt with snot and tears.  
“Hold on,” Peter pealed them apart so he could climb back into bed with Wade. He scooped the mercenary back in his arms, “Much better.”  
“You came and rescued me from Shiklah?” Wade shifted so he could gaze into Peter's bloodshot eyes. The teen was looking haggard, too thin through the cheekbones, dark circles under eyes that looked to have cried oceans of tears.  
“I didn't...I sent Iron Man.” He tried to grin because that had been a joke too, Wade wouldn't have wanted Iron Man saving his ass. They had a sort of mutual dislike for each other...now Captain America... “And Iron Man brought all his friends along.”  
Deadpool swallowed back some tears snorting and shaking his head slightly, “Why would he...”  
“So...apparently Tony's screwing Loki.”  
Wade jerked in Peter's arms looking startled. “What?”  
“That's why he didn't mind giving you a second chance...why he rescued you. Because he learned that bad guys, not that you were ever a bad guy, could change their ways.” Peter rolled his eyes a small smile coming to his chapped lips. “Besides I stormed the place screaming my head off...I think they guessed how serious I was about you by how...uh panicked I was.”  
The merc had nothing to say he just gazed into Peter's eyes face filled with awe. It was as if he had never heard of someone worrying about him. Well he would just have to get used to the idea because Peter always worried about him, damned it! Instead of saying anything Wade just pressed a chaste kiss to Peter's lip.  
“Don't know when Bruce'll let you out of here...I think he's just as worried about you as I am..but when you're free to leave you're moving in with me.” Peter said trying to sound firm so that Wade would know there was no room for argument here.  
“Peter..”  
“Shut up you.” He put a finger to Wade's lips silencing him. “And we're going to start patrolling together because I don't ever want you out of my sight again. I want to always know where you are, and I just need to know you're always safe and happy...” He was starting to blush, thank god the room was lit so dimly that Wade probably couldn't see it.  
Wade had started to smile against the finger on his lips. He gave it a kiss before he pushed it out of the way. “Peter Parker, are you trying to put a ring on this?”  
“What?” Peter squeaked, and god he was just going to die because he sounded like a pubescent boy.  
“I want to live with you too Peter.” Wade said simply lacing his fingers together with Peter's, “And I think, at least for a few months, maybe even a few years, I want to always be by your side...'cause who knows what that crazy bitch might try to do next...and I don't want to lose you. Even if it's just that I lose sight of you.” He really was frightened, Peter realized, his face contorted by the strong emotion.  
“Loki left the mission to see to Shiklah...I'm not sure if he's back or what exactly he was planing to do with...or to her.” Peter informed Wade wanting to see that anxiety fade away. Wade should never have to feel fear again, not if Peter had his way in the matter. He stroked his hand over Wade's cheek before pulling him in for a kiss.  
“Loki vs. Shiklah? I think I would actually pay to see that fight.” He said his smile back on his handsome features. His eyes were growing heavy and he yawned against Peter's chest.  
“You tired Wadey?” His hand was stroking down Wade's back now massaging tense muscles there. “Must take a lot out of you to come back to life and heal...”  
“Yeah, it does.”  
“Get some sleep,” Peter whispered his arms tightening around the mercenary trying to provide the sense of security and protection. “I'll keep an eye out.”  
Wade sighed and shook his head, “You need sleep too Spidey.” And of course Wade was right but Peter was afraid that if he closed his eyes he would lose his boyfriend again.  
“I can sleep when I'm dead.”  
“What ever kid,” Wade mumbled too tired to fight Peter's stubbornness. Maybe when he had fully recovered he would pin Peter down and MAKE him sleep...maybe he could slip something into Spiderman's drink or food? Fly? Does Spiderman eat flies!? Cause that would be seriously cool to watch. Or he could just fuck Peter into a coma, which would be much more fun than just drugging the guy.  
Safely cocooned in Peter's arms Wade quickly fell asleep again.

Loki stumbled through a shift between realities collapsing to the floor of Tony's bedroom. The billionaire had actually been asleep, shocker. But he bolted awake when Loki crashed to his floor. Springing out of bed he rushed to Loki's side finding the God bloody and wounded. “What the HELL!”  
“Shut up, where is Deadpool?” Loki hissed grasping the front of Tony's pajama top.  
“In the hospital wing...why, what happened to you?” Tony's hand were roaming over Loki's body searching for broken bones seeking out hidden wounds. He needed to know how badly his lover was hurt.  
“She's amassing an army to kill Peter and take Wade back, we need to secure his position before she arrives with her forces.”  
“Shit,” Tony cursed helping Loki to his feet. The God didn't seem too badly hurt, in fact Tony was pretty sure that most of the blood on Loki wasn't the man's blood at all. “You go wake the others, I need to suit up.”

Far bellow Tony's privet quarters Peter gasped hand going to his head. His spider senses were going haywire. Untangling himself from Wade he got out of bed, “Friday, what's going on?” He whispered putting some distance between himself and Wade not wanting to wake his lover up.  
“Tony has called the Avengers to assemble in the common area,” A cool woman's voice responded volume cranked down as to not wake Wade either. Peter growled under his breath. His costume was upstairs in the room Tony had made up for him. Ten stories up. But Wade was here and there was something dangerous about to happen if his senses had anything to say about it.  
Did he risk leaving Wade's side to fetch his costume and prepare for whatever battle was coming, or did he stay by Wade's side in his civilian clothes? He did have a spare mask in his pocket. Pulling it out he looked grimly from it to Wade. He could afford to ruin some stupid hipster clothes if it meant staying here and protecting his lover.  
Pulling the mask on he turned to lock the room door. No one was going to get to Wade without making a huge amount of noise at least. And that noise was sure to alert the Avengers. Despite his worries about Wade's safety, Peter was starting to feel excited. This could very well be Shiklah coming to recapture Wade. And if that was the case he could finally get his hands on her.   
If Loki hadn't killed the bitch already, he fucking was...and it wasn't going to be pretty. He would rip her apart like a kid does a bug...or maybe he would web her up and torture her the way she had tortured Wade. Peter knew damned well that Wade hadn't ended up so injured and dead from just falling down a flight of stairs.  
Upon seeing Wade's lifeless body all those hours ago, he had made yet another promise. He would one day find Shiklah if Loki aloud her to live and he would make her regret ever laying a finger on the man he loved. And if Loki did kill her, he would find a way to bringer her back just so he could dish out the revenge Wade deserved.  
“Bring it, bitch.” He growled returning to Wade's side to sit and wait with his endless spidery patience.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter was up and on the ceiling before he realized that the threat he had felt was only Loki appearing in a flash of green light. He looked grim, green eyes glancing from Wade to Peter, “I see why they call you the spider man now.” Loki said tersely stepping back so that Peter could come down. “I came to warn you. Shiklah is out for your blood.”

“I figured,” Peter was about to ask why Loki had decided to scare the webbing out of him with his sudden appearance to relay information that could have waited when the whole building trembled. The sound of an explosion roared through the silence, “Aaaand that would be her attacking.”

Loki cursed, “I will try to keep her away from you. But I do not know how long I can hold her back. Her magic is almost as powerful as mine.” Just as suddenly as he had appeared the trickster was gone.

“Yeah, that was helpful.” Peter called after no one in particular, grumbling. “Served no purpose popping in like that, other than scaring me!” He quickly webbed the door up for extra protection. Even if anyone were able to beat the door down, the webs would still hold it in place. No flying doors here. Peter built something of a web around Wade next, closing him in and away from view with thick sweeps of webbing. It was probably the spider in him but this just felt safer for Wade.

He sat himself in his hand-spun web body at the ready listening to the series of explosions that were steadily getting closer.

Yet again Peter found himself on the ceiling shocked by the sudden gruff voice under him, “So, care to explain to my WHY I'm covered in webbing? Or is this some sort of sign of love among half spider half human boys? Wait! Do you just cum webs when you have wet dreams?” Wade was awake again and struggling under the webbing judging by the way it moved.

Sighing and rolling his eyes Peter dropped down to rip his carefully made shelter so he could see Wade, “Shhh, we're under attack. And NO, I do not cum webbing, pervert”

As soon as Wade saw the Spiderman mask his expression became serious, “Shiklah?”

“Yeah...don't worry, I won't let her anywhere near you.”

“You're going to insist that I lay here like a good boy and not make a peep, aren't you?” Wade sounded pissed off despite his face being a hard, unreadable plane.

“You're still hurt Wade...maybe if you were completely recovered...” Peter said wishing he hadn't pissed his lover off. Yeah, sure, he was being the typical overly protective boyfriend but he had his reasons! This was a woman who had tortured Wade and hadn't allowed him to leave, had locked him up in her dungeon so that she could hurt him whenever she felt like it.

“Fine, but you owe me a blow job when this is all over!” Wade groused laying back down, arms clearly folding over his chest. “And Mr. Unicorn gets to join in!”

Peter tried very hard not to laugh but a snort did escape him at his lover's demands. As long as Wade wasn't mad at him any longer...he was about to agree when the area around the door suddenly exploded. Peter went flying but he caught himself with practiced ease already springing out of his landing to put himself between Wade and the raging woman who had showed up in the gaping hole that used to be the door.

“Let me guess, you're Shiklah and you won't stop until I had Wade over, blah blah blah...evil-doer plot speech.” He yelped dodging a ball of fire the woman sent at him. Spiders and fire weren't the best of friends. “You should really do something about that fiery rage of yours.” Peter dodged a few more fireballs before he started to fight back trying to use his webs to catch her arms.

“You must be the spider human.” She seethed nothing but rage on her pretty face. “Wade's mine!”

“Yeah, about that.” Peter dodged another attack with ease. The woman was fast but he was much faster, thank you spider abilities. “There's this thing called a divorce. Pretty much means that at least one of the two people don't want to be married any more. Wade wants that. Now grow up and fucking get the hint.”

“MINE!” She roared about to send more hell fire Peter's way when the spider stopped messing around and webbed her arms against the wall behind her. She gave an inarticulate roar of rage fighting against the spider silk, she wasn't strong enough to break free. Without warning her form shifted, growing in size and breaking the silk.

“Woah, so is this demon PMS? 'Cause it's ugly man.” He shot webs into the now beast woman's face to blind her. “Did you know she was a monster before or after you married her man?” He shot to Wade but he had to do a double take. Wade was gone from the safe shelter he had made for the man...which was probably a good thing because the hospital bed was halfway through a wall.

Peter felt panic well up in his chest his senses alerting him to a wild flail of a monster arm. He did a back flip over it. Could you imagine him playing double dutch? He was way beyond flippant remarks and playing around now. Wade could be hurt somewhere, one of this bitch's minions could have captured him. He webbed her to the wall again, covering every inch of her monster body in case she decided to shrink back down to woman size.

“I will only say this ONCE, Wade is free to do or be whoever he wants to be! NO ONE OWNS HIM!” He gritted out anger rising as his brain repeated the thought of a minion taking off with Wade. If he let her leave alive she would meet her servants and they would hand Wade back to her. It wouldn't be so easy to free him a second time.

Hell, the first time had been an absolute joke. A second time? He was sure there would be guards, magic spells and who knows what else. Shoving a hand into his pants he pulled out a switch blade he had found among the things Wade had left at his place. Peter flipped it open and held it the way the internet videos on his phone had shown him. (Hey he would at least be prepared if he was going to use a knife).

“And what you did to him?” Peter snarled raising the knife stalking towards the squirming, human shaped bulge in his sheet of webbing. “You're god damned LUCKY I don't do the same thing to you! No, I'm going to let you off easy. I'm just going to fucking GUT you!”

He had put a lot of thought into what he was going to do when he got his hands on this woman. He was so close he could hear her frantic breathing, her rapid heartbeat. He could SMELL her fear and he found that he didn't give a shit about how she felt.

Peter raised his arm knife firm in his hand, not an ounce of hesitation in his body. Wade appeared out of seemingly nowhere his hand flying out to catch Peter's wrist. “NO!”

“Wade, what the fuck!” Peter sputtered not angry, just surprised. Where the hell had he come from? The frigin' floor!?

“This isn't you Petey...” Wade said softly eyes large and incredibly innocent. “You are Spiderman, you don't kill...not even monsters like her.”

His muscles began to tremble as Wade stared into the lenses of his mask. “But she hurt you...” Peter whispered feeling tears sting his eyes and not because of the smoke from the flames Shiklah had set with her hell fire. “She KILLED you. Repeatedly!”

“Yeah...and she will suffer so much more if we sent her to that jail in the negative zone. If you kill her, you're basically sending her home. Where she'll regain her powers and come after us again. Besides, if you kill her...you're no better than she is.” Every muscle in Peter's body began to tremble and he slumped against Wade. He was right of course...beside the fact that killing her would do nothing really. This just was not like him. At all. What had ...why would he...He shuddered in Wade arms. He had almost became a monster.

“C'mon, let's go find Loki and Tony, they'll throw her ass into a nice jail cell with a view of...more jail cells.”

“O-okay.” Peter said nodding his head dumbly, then, just because Peter's luck has always been shit, the fire suppressant system finally kicked in. They were both sprayed down with ice cold foam, “For the love of...!”

Wade broke up laughing hugging Peter harder. “This isn't funny Wade!” Peter grumped squirming in Wade's arms trying to get free. There was a flash to announce the entrance of Tony stark.

“Oh this is SO going on the...web...” Tony started to cackle still playing with the phone that had captured Spiderman looking the loser, again. Wade actually fist bumped Tony congratulating him on the superb pun.

“I hate you all!”

 

Thor and Loki were actually the ones to cut Shiklah free (she was really looking ugly, makeup smeared, hair all over the place) and take her to prison. Unfortunately for Tony, and fortunate for Peter Wade's hospital room was a wreck, the whole FLOOR was a wreck really. Shiklah had not been kind to Stark's building. But that meant that Wade got to go home with Peter. After Bruce checked Wade out once last time that was...

Of course Tony wasn't going to let them ride the subway home, he sent them in a frigin' limousine! Peter was almost afraid to move once he sat down in it but Wade...that little shit head.

“We should totally screw in here!” Wade exclaimed excitedly bouncing on the seat next to Peter like an overgrown child. He was poking buttons, opening the moon roof lowering the separation window. Happy was just grinning upfront. There were loads of Tony's friends that did the same thing their first ride.

“Stop that!” Peter hissed cheeks scarlet as he slapped his boyfriend's hand away from the buttons putting the window back up. Poor Happy didn't need to put up with Deadpool's classic obnoxious behavior.

Wade had turned his attention to messing with the expensive alcohol Tony stocked the car with. “If I were the old me, I mean, if I were still a dick, I would drink all his alcohol just to fuck with him.” He cackled, it seemed he was completely rearranging the mini bar.

“Can you even get drunk?”

Wade snorted, “No, but Tony would flip a shit if he had no liquor! That would be so funny!” He stopped messing with the fancy glasses and bottles to throw an arm around Peter's shoulders. “So...that blow job.”

Peter's cheeks were only growing hotter. “Not here! Not now!” He cried squirming away from Wade's gropy hands. Oh but his traitorous kinky mind couldn't help but imagine how fucking HOT that would be...getting caught between Wade's legs, that thick cock pulsing down his throat. Of course his cock had to betray him too.

“Oh yeah? Lil' Pete seems to like the idea.” His hand dropped to Peter's crotch massaging him lightly. “Besides, this is TONY'S driver. You seriously think Tony hasn't had sex back here before? Happy probably has to hose this thing out every other day now that his boss is with Loki.”

“You really think talking about Loki OR Tony is going to make me want to suck you off?” Peter asked deciding to just give in. Wade was right after all...as much as he hated to admit it...or even THINK about it. Happy wouldn't mind and Tony would never find out...

“Awe, baby, you know you want to choke on my dick.” Wade actually cooed and god damned that voice went right to his dick.

“Daddy, you always know what I want.” Peter moaned, two could play this dirty little game. Wade's fingers tangled into his hair giving it a sharp tug, it had Peter so hard so quickly his head was spinning. Gasping for breath already, he slid off the seat and got between Wade's legs his hands sliding up the man's powerful thighs.

“Oh so baby boy DOES want to choke on Daddy's big thick dick.” Wade growled his free hand undoing his pants. They didn't fit too well but that was because they were Steve (He was never going to wash them and they were sure as hell going on his privet super hero shrine). It took a little effort for Peter to get the too tight pants down to mid thigh.

“Yeah,” Peter gasped getting his hair tugged again. Together they got the worn out boxers out of the way too. “It's been too long since I got to play with Daddy's cock.”

Peter glanced up at Wade loving the way the man looked down at him...compete trust, love and adoration pained there. He started at the base kissing his way up along Wade slow and teasing, “Daddy, you're so hard for me.” He mumbled before he lapped at the head taking it into his mouth to savor the taste of him.

“Only for you baby boy.” Wade whimpered sliding a little lower in his seat, legs spreading wider as Peter worked his way down. “You going to touch yourself for Daddy?”

“Mmm,” He hummed around Wade smirking in his head since he couldn't with his mouth so full. Wade shivered and bucked under him both hands in Peter's mess hair now. Peter pulled off with a pop “Daddy wants to watch me touch myself?” He pouted knowing just how perfect his lips would look.

“Yes, oh fuck baby boy,” Wade panted watching Peter unzip teasingly slow. His cock twitched and started to dribble pre at the show he was getting.

Peter could really play innocent when he wanted to. His pouty lower lip got bit as confining cloth was shifted down and out of the way. Lil' Pete sprung free as pants and boxers were pushed lower, “Daddy, look what you do to me. Make me so hot...I can't stop thinking about you. And when I get so horny I can't stand it any more...I touch myself.”

“Do you think about Daddy while you touch yourself?”

He wrapped a hand around himself starting to stroke nice and slow letting Wade watch for a few moments before he moved in to lick up a dribble of pre. “All...” lick, “The,” lick “Time.” lick, “Daddy.” Wade shivered again an absolutely filthy groan escaping his lips.

So this was how he could take Wade apart verbally. Peter was loving every second. Slurping his lover all the way down before he started back up, “oh Daddy, want you to blow your load all over my face.” Wade's hands were in his hair again shoving him down on that delectable cock making him choke.

“Oh, Daddy likes,” He started to fuck into Peter's mouth in earnest head falling back against the headrest. The moon roof was still open, people could hear him when the limo stopped, what an encouragement. He started to moan louder whimpering out Peter's name wanting everyone on the streets to know he was getting fucking laid in here.

Peter was too busy to even notice, hand flying over his prick now as Wade used him. Tears ran down his cheeks, pre and spit making a mess of his chin. He was going to look wrecked and Peter loved the thought of his neighbors knowing what he had been doing. Fuck.

“Baby boy, better hurry up, got about a block left.” Wade huffed giving Peter's hair a rough tug.

His startled cry was muffled as Wade's cock slid back into his throat. The limo had slowed and Peter could tell that Happy was starting to maneuver to park so he could come around and open the door for them. He was going to get caught with a cock down his throat. And by the Gods did that thought do things to him. A few more strokes and he came his throat working around Wade trying to produce a scream but nothing came out.

“Holy SHIT Pete!” Wade's voice cracked as he shouted, hands leaving Peter's hair to press against his own head as he came too. His whole body was trembling and shaking apart as Peter pulled back lapping up the last traces of his release. “Fucking hell Peter! Gonna kill me...”

“Got no time, fix yourself.” Peter huffed, quick as humanly possible...or as fast as a general mutant could, they fixed themselves up. Their clothes may have looked good but they were both sweating, flushed and breathing hard. Peter's chin was still slightly shiny from spit and Wade's cum. Happy didn't act like he noticed as he opened the door. He was probably just a good actor. Wade and Peter tumbled out of the vehicle on shaky legs.

“Thanks for the ride,” Peter said his voice hardly working even after he cleared his throat. Wade's cock always did a number on his vocal cords and usually Peter didn't mind but it felt as if the state of his voice was declaring just what they had been doing. All he could do is clear his throat again, “I uh...don't have any money to tip you.”

“That's okay sir, Tony pays me so well I really don't need to be tipped. Just...feel better Mr. Wilson.” Happy tipped his hat at the couple a smirk growing on his plain features. Was that smirk knowing? Oh god, what if Happy DID tell Tony what they had been doing! That smirk was SO knowing! Peter groaned inwardly trying very hard not to face palm as he walked towards the front door of his building.

“Uh...Thanks...Happy,” Wade mumbled not meeting the man's eyes as he passed the driver and disappeared into Peter's building with his boyfriend.

 

 

                                                                                                                        THE END

(Except for a bonus chapter full of sexy unicorn sex!  'Cause Peter may have sucked my brains out through my cock, but Mr. Unicorn wasn't there to enjoy the show so it doesn't count and Peter still owes me a magical blow job that includes Mr. Unicorn.  So THERE!)


	12. Bonus ultra-porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as bestiality? Maybe in Wade's mind. To Peter it's just a sex toy, but if you don't want to read about a guy fucking a plush Unicorn, turn around, run away now!

YAY BONUS CHAPTER!

 

Peter sighed pinching the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the headache he could feel coming on. He had, of course, seen the plush unicorn on Wade's bed when he had stayed the night but he hadn't know that THAT was Mr. Unicorn...he had just thought that Mr. Unicorn was like an imaginary friend of Wade's or something. Wade had split personalities, sort of, and he frequently heard their voices, so an imaginary unicorn friend? Not so far out there.

But he had agreed to let the plush toy join in...and fuck him if Wade wasn't testing his boundaries of what was 'okay' during sex. He knew there was such a thing as a 'plush kink' but he had never thought he would be participating in such a thing.

Mr. Unicorn had hidden...holes that Peter knew had been used. This was fucking Deadpool, the pervert extraordinaire, Peter was pretty sure that Wade had done just about everything that was physically possible to do sex wise and then some. “So...how is this going to go down?” He finally had the courage to ask.  
“Don't worry, nothing really weird, I'm just going to hold Mr. Unicorn while you go to town on my dick baby boy.” Wade said already sprawled on Peter's bed, unicorn plush in his arms.

He did his best to hold back the heavy sigh and snide comment that wanted to leave his lips. Wade was unique, it was one of the reasons why he loved the guy so god damned much. So that uniqueness veered sharply into disturbing sometimes, it didn't change how Peter felt about the man. Peter knelt on the bed between Wade's muscular thighs, “Okay...but if you scream 'oh Mr. Unicorn!' I will stop so fast your head will spin.”

“Yeah, sure sweetums. Sparkle Hoofs Unicorn, I would like you to meet Peter Parker, Spiderman and the most amazing cock sucker in the world.” Wade said, most of his words addressed to the plush as he shifted where he lay, obviously already quite hard. Peter ignored Wade's introductions hooking his fingers into the band of Wade's boxers and pulled them off tossing them aside. He tried to ignore the white rump of the unicorn where it rest on the jut of Wade's hip. He just had to concentrate on that juicy dick...he flopped getting comfortable between Wade's thighs.

“Any time'll be good Petey,”

Peter slapped Wade's thigh making the jerk yelp. He took hold of his boyfriend's length giving it a few strokes before he lapped at the head. The thick taste of the man was already filling his mouth, Peter loved the taste of Wade's skin, oh but his pre! His cum tasted down right sweet, but his pre was just the right side of bitter and salty. It was the best flavor he could recall tasting in his short life. He wrapped his lips around Wade suckling the head, breathing in the heady scent of his man's arousal. No pun intended, seriously guys, not everything is about Deadpool's dick.

A scared hand tangled into his hair and Peter moaned already anticipating the sharp tugs Wade gave his locks. Every yank sent sparks of pleasure dancing down his spine and made him suck Wade just a bit harder than before as he worked his way down. Deadpool had absolutely no body hair but where pubis should have been, his skin was incredibly silky. Peter tried to nuzzle his face into the sensation even as he gagged and his eyes started to water.

Wade's fingers tugged him back up his length, “Fuck Pete,” Wade panted, “Don't suffocate yourself down there.” His head lifted off the pile of pillows to watch Peter finally come all the way back up to the head giving it a few playful licks and kisses before letting it go all together.

“I can hold my breath for longer than you give me credit for. Wilson.” Peter panted hand wrapping back around Wade, stroking him, milking a few dribbles of pre from the man. He lapped it up his fingers teasing some of the more sensitive scars that laced up Wade's length. And yes, he is so ribbed for your pleasure...now only for Peter's pleasure.

He very rarely wanted to bottom but the feel of that cock in his hand...and against his lips their first time had made him curious. Peter had taken one ride and had become addicted, the feel of those scars massaging him in ways no other dick ever had...he would never mind bottoming for Wade now. But right now, all he wanted was to blow Wade's mind, pun definitely intended. Okay, so maybe a large majority of things were about Deadpool's dick! Have you seen the thing? It's hard not to be obsessed with it. Peter had absolutely no problem worshiping Wade's cock. There were so many lines to trace with the tip of his tongue that Peter found himself willing to do this all day every day for the rest of his life.

Peter snorted when he realized he was waxing poetic about his boyfriend's prick. He opened his mouth and Wade thrust up into it, eager son of a bitch. Not that Peter minded one bit. His hand left Wade's length and he held still letting Wade fuck into his face. He had always loved things rough, he had learned this when he had first started to mess around as a sixteen year old. He had been so shy back then he had been afraid to ask for what he wanted. He had quickly learned that if he didn't take or ask for what he wanted, sex would be pretty terrible for him.

It had taken so much courage the first time he had asked Harry to fuck his face, make him choke on it. But Harry had been into the rough shit too and had happily given Peter what he wanted. Peter moaned around Wade grasping powerful thighs urging the mercenary to thrust deeper, harder. It wasn't good if he didn't feel the pain of it for hours after.

He looked up towards Wade and froze. Wade had a bottle of lube near him on the bed and two slick fingers sliding into one of those hidden holes (not so hidden now) that Peter had noticed earlier. What the fuck.

“Don't stop,” Wade whined tugging at Peter's hair, “We need it so bad. Don't we Sparkle Hoofs?”

Ooookaaay Peter was just going to pretend he wasn't seeing his boyfriend finger fucking a white unicorn plush in a hole that was clearly meant to be its ass. And he was just going to ignore Wade talking to the thing, whispering praise and talking dirty to 'Mr. Sparkle Hoofs Unicorn (Senior) esquire'. Diving down he took every last inch like he had before eagerly choking on Wade's thick meat.

Wade practically howled as Peter choked and swallowed around him every time the man thrust up into his mouth. Peter knew (mostly from experience) that Wade was getting close. The sound of those breathy cries was getting louder, echoing around his room making his dick throb. He would wait until Wade had finished before he would take care of that...but the sounds Wade made! They drove him crazy every single time.

Peter ground his aching member into the bedspread a hand coming up to roll Wade's balls. Deadpool had huge balls, something Peter never thought he would love so damned much. They were starting to draw up against Wade's scarred body, Peter pulled up ruthlessly torturing the weeping head wanting a mouthful of sweet cum.

He wasn't disappointed. Wade gave one last sharp tug to Peter's hair before he was screaming incoherently, spilling his balls into Peter's waiting mouth. Peter gulped down waves of spunk eyes fluttering open to gaze up at Wade's flushed blissed out face. He loved seeing Wade like this, it made him feel proud, loved and incredibly sexy.

Only as Wade started to come back down to earth did Peter pull away and lay next to his lover...and Sparkle Hoofs. “Was that what you wanted?” Peter asked loving how wrecked his voice sounded. He always did.

Wade could only nod, eyes closed, face buried into Mr. Unicorn's mane. It was an adorable image, his boyfriend with that pure white Unicorn plush. Maybe he should ask to take pictures of the two of them one day.

“You want to try him?”

At first Peter wasn't sure he had heard Wade speak or if his imagination was working in overdrive. “What?”

“He wouldn't mind, he thinks you're sexy.” Wade continued as if Peter hadn't just asked 'what'. “And he's more than ready to take a dick.”

“Wade...” He wasn't sure how he felt about what Wade was saying. The way his boyfriend talked about the plush as if it were a real being was disturbing but...it was just a toy, wasn't it? Like a fleshlightllc. Those didn't have to have the outward appearance that they have. It was just part of a visual package to get guys off. Didn't mean you had to look at what you were actually putting your dick in though...and he was achingly hard. Beside all the pathetic attempts to talk himself into this, he had a simple policy of 'at least give it a try.' And damned it, he was a bit curious.

“You don't have to...I just thought I would offer...” Wade said cheeks flushing a handsome shade of red. Mr. Unicorn was shifted so he was sort of straddling Wade's stomach and chest, face buried in Wade's neck. “But this is just too wei-”

“Okay.” Peter said cutting Wade off mid-ramble before he could lose his nerve.

Deadpool sort of did a double take eyes darting from his unicorn to Peter and back again. Peter moved to straddle Wade too his cock laying twitching and almost purple along the unicorn's rump. Wade moaned as he took in the sight before him. “Here, let me...” Wade took hold of Peter making the teen shiver and groan softly. He guided Peter into the hole he had been fingering.

“Wow,” Peter panted pressing into the slicked up hole. It was only a stroker like a fleshlighttm but it felt pretty damned good. He opened his eyes gazing down at Wade who was smirking from ear to ear.

“Yeah, he always feels so good.” Wade shifts his hand coming to rest on the unicorn's back holding him in place as Peter started to thrust. His other hand ran up Mr. Unicorn's flank finding the hidden switch and flipping on the vibration feature.

Peter gasped falling forward slightly his abs running along Wade's scared fingers on Sparkle Hoofs' back, “Shit, Wade, not going to last long if you don't turn that shit off.” His thrusts became a bit more brutal. The vibrations seemed to massage all the right spots shooting right through him to the core. This really wasn't much different from the times he'd fuck himself on or into toys when he was single.

He sort of felt guilty that he had judged Wade badly for having a unicorn as a toy when it wasn't any different than what he did. Wade kissed him and he melted into it letting his boyfriend swallow all his whines and desperate moans.

Wade didn't turn off Mr. Unicorn's vibrator. He was loving the look on Peter's face, “Fill him up, he wants feel you shoot into him.” Wade growled into their sloppy kiss his free hand coming up to tangle back into Peter's mess of thick hair.

“Oh my god, really Wade!?” Peter shuddered his rhythm starting to come apart as he rushed towards the edge. “Shut it.” That disturbing statement had no effect on Peter's thoughts of fucking into the plushy. Wade said weird shit all the time, if he let it really get to him he wouldn't have been able to work with the guy let alone fuck him.

“Cum for us baby boy.” Wade nipped Peter's bottom lip tugging on his lover's hair knowing just the right buttons to push to throw Peter off the edge.

“NNG!” Peter gave a few final hard thrusts before he was screaming into Wade's mouth cumming so hard his vision began to white out at the edges.

“That's it baby,” Wade panted hands running down Peter's back loving the feeling of strong muscles contracting, twitching and spasming as Peter rutted his way through his orgasm. “Fuck you're so beautiful like this.” He was all too happy to catch Peter as his limbs gave out on him.

Peter shifted, pulling out of the fluffy unicorn with a whimper. Well...he might just be willing to try that again, even if Wade's commentary was a bit off-putting.

“Mmmm, and you made Mr. Unicorn cum so hard.”

“Shut up Wade.”

 


End file.
